Total Drama: Cartoon Revolution
by lightningblossom23
Summary: When Chris decides to bring the most popular characters from The Powerpuff Girls, The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy and Dexter's Lab things will get wild! Come and see how these kids will behave together in this summer camp! Crossover between Total Drama, Ppg, Dexter's Lab and TGAOBAM. Read & Review please! [ON HIATUS]
1. Welcome, Noobs!

**Yeah I know this should be on the crossover section but no one checks it anymore so...**

 **Ok so this is my first fanfiction ever so I really hope this goes well. Oh and my first language is not english so there might be some grammar errors, sorry . Yeah, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Note:** **I wanted to say that this fanfiction is inspired by the fanfic "Total Drama The Powerpuff Edition" by Darknessxxx, you should check it.**

* * *

 _ **Episode 1 – Welcome, Noobs!**_

The camera was showing a relaxing image of an isle. It was getting more and more close. There was the figure of a well known man, Chris Mclean, the famous host of the Total Drama franchise. "Oh yeah, baby!" he started "Your guy Chris Mclean is back for a special and amazing season of your favorite show TOTAL DRAMA! And we're back with a brand new cast from another universe! We brought people from three of the most popular Cartoon Network shows back in the 00s. Don't touch that remote! And stay tuned on Total Drama Cartoon Revolution!" he finished. The camera went black for a second and then the opening theme started playing.

Back To The Episode. The scene was the same as before. "Look! They are coming!" Chris said as he pointed to a small ship. When it arrived small kids got out of it. "And here are our contestants!" The campers stood in front of the host and he started the presentation. "From the Powerpuff Girls we have Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Robin Snyder, Mitch Mitchelson, Mike Believe and Princess Morbucks!" he said and all of them waved to the camera. "From The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy say hi to Mandy, Billy and Mindy and finally from Dexter's Lab we have Dexter and Dee Dee!" he finished introducing the campers. "These guys right here are going to spend three weeks here competing to win a MILLION DOLLARS!"

* * *

 _ ***Blossom's Confessional***_

"OMG I can't believe I'm here on Total Drama! Hi, Professor!"

* * *

 _ ***Bubbles' Confessional***_

"Hi, I'm Bubbles and I'm super happy to be here. If I do win this show I think I'm going to give a home to all of the poor abandoned animals, like kittens, puppies, bunnies, hamsters-"

* * *

 _ ***Buttercup's Confessional***_

"Hey, guys, here's Buttercup. Just wanted to warn the other players that I'm going to smash'em!"

* * *

 _ ***Brick's Confessional***_

"Yeah, a million bucks is okay but my main priority is to assure none of the Powerpuff Girls wins that million."

* * *

 _ ***Butch's Confessional***_

"Oh this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

 _ ***Boomer's Confessional***_

"My brothers might have agreed to come here just to cause caos but I'm actually here to have fun! Oh no! What if they hear this?! Oh no, oh no, oh no-"

* * *

 _ ***Robin's Confessional***_

"Game mode activated! I'm going to earn that million! By the way I'm Robin!"

* * *

 _ ***Mitch's Confessional***_

"Hi mom, hi dad, I'm on tv!"

* * *

 _ ***Mike's Confessional***_

"This might be fun, I don't know I'm just here to make some friends."

* * *

 _ ***Morbucks' Confessional***_

"You know, I'm like super rich so I don't need another million dollars, I'm just here because I wanna be famous."

* * *

 _ ***Mandy's Confessional***_

"I am here to win and win only. _No one_ will get on my way."

* * *

 _ ***Billy's Confessional***_

He was taking a booger from his nose "Ooh!" he exclaimed "There's a camera here!" he came closer to the camera "Hello? Is someone here?"

* * *

 _ ***Mindy's Comfessional***_

"One by one this losers will fall." she then snapped her hair.

* * *

 _ ***Dexter's Confessional***_

"With my super advanced genius brain I definetly have an advantage here."

* * *

 ** _*Dee Dee's Confessional*_**

"This. Is. So. Cool!" she said, whilst happily jumping.

* * *

"Okay guys," Chris started "You are going to split into 3 teams with 5 members each. I'm going to form the teams now if you don't mind."

"Hey!" Robin spoke up "Won't the Powerpuff Girls' powers give some advantage regarding the other contestants? Same with the Rowdyruffs."

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot that! Thanks Raven." Chris said. "Umm...It's Robi-" She was interrupted by the host. "Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer and Butch please come here to take a vaccine, which will make you lose your powers for exactly four weeks."

The six of them followed Chris. They came back in five minutes. "That really hurted." Bubbles said while holding her arm.

"Okay, like I was saying earlier, I am going to form the teams now if y'all don't mind." he continued. "Team 1 will be formed by Blossom, Buttercup, Butch, Mitch and Mandy. Team 2 will be formed by Bubbles, Brick, Billy, Dee Dee and Morbucks and finally Team 3 will be a team consisting of Boomer, Dexter, Robin, Mindy and Mike."he stated. Everyone was now reunited as a team.

* * *

 _ ***Bubbles' Confessional***_

"Ugh!" she grumbled. "So I'm with Princess Diva and Rowdyruff Brute? They hate me to death! At least the other two seem nice."

* * *

 _ ***Mandy's Comfessional***_

"My team seems to be the best physically, and I might form an alliance with Butch. I heard he hates the Powerpuff Girls."

* * *

"If you want to, you can choose a name for your team and I will collect'em." the host said.

"So what do you wanna chose?" Robin asked to her team. Dexter was the first to suggest "What about "The Boy Genius and His Lab Monkeys"?"

"Yeah...I think that name is too big for a team." Robin said.

"Yeah, cause that's the problem." Mindy said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

 _ ***Mindy's Confessional***_

"Seriously this team is full of losers, not counting _moi_ of course, but I really need an ally if i want to survive so I'll try to be nice with them."

* * *

"So team, what name do you think suits us better?" Blossom asked. "What do you think of Team Brawn, since we're some of the strongest contestants?"

"Sounds good to me!" Buttercup agreed.

The other teammates were pretty much indifferent. "Team Brawn will be!" the redhead exclaimed.

"So guys" Bubbles spoke to her team. "Are you fine with the name "Team Victory"?" she asked.

"Wasn't that the name of that Total Drama World Tour team that used to lose everytime?" Dee Dee asked. "It might give us bad luck or something."

"I guess you're right." the Powerpuff said. "But I can't really think of another name so we'll stick like that."

"Wait a minute." Princess spoke up. "Since when you decide things for the team? Are you captain or something?"

"You were so uninterested that I didn't even asked you. I'm sorry." Bubbles responded.

"Oh you better be!" Morbucks exclaimed. Bubbles just stared at her with an annoyed face.

"Guys! Great Idea!" Boomer spoke up "What about Team Piri Piri?"

"That actually is a very good name." Robin said. "Good job, Boomer!" Boomer smiled, proudly.

Chris collected the names of the teams and started to speak "Now that we already have the names of the teams let's start our very first challenge!"

"Wait" Blossom spoke. "Like, right now?!"

"We didn't even get to see the whole camp!" Robin exclaimed.

"Don't worry it will be a reward challenge." Chris continued "The winners will have a special prize. You'll see when you get there."

"Get where?" Mandy asked.

"To the camp, of course. Your challenge is to run to the camp. The first team to reach there is the winner."

"Wait. And which way we go?" Buttercup asked.

"Just go straight ahead. You can go...NOW!" Chris shouted and then all campers started running like crazy.

Buttercup, Mitch, Boomer and Brick were in the lead, while Dexter, Billy and Morbucks were the last ones. "Come On Billy. Come On Morbucks." Bubbles shouted from where she was to them. "You can do it!"

"Ugh! This girl is so going home first." Morbucks said.

Both Mitch and Buttercup were already exausted but the they still ran fast straight to the camp, the only problem was that both Brick and Boomer were at the same level as them. Mitch had to stop because he was just too tired to continue with that speed. "Go without me, Buttercup. You can win this." he shouted when he stopped to breathe a little. "Pff, guys." she said to herself. Later Boomer couldn't keep up anymore and happened the same thing that happened to Mitch.

"It's between the two of us." Brick said, visibly tired.

"More like, I'm gonna beat you. You look like you're going to pass out." Buttercup said, sweating a little but didn't seem to be so tired.

"You wish." he responded.

"I see two people running in this direction. Who will be the winner?" Chris pointed out.

The figures came closer and closer. "And the winner is..." Chris was about to say. "Buttercup! Which means Team Brawn wins the first challenge!"

"WooHoo!" she shouted before collapsing in the ground in exhaustion.

Brick hadn't even crossed the finish line and had already passed out. Boomer came up third and Mitch fourth. They were puffy. "How did you get here before us?" Boomer asked. "I have my ways." Chris responded.

Later, all contestants had arrived and Chris started to explain "Now that you are all here I can finally explain what is going to happen. Thanks to Buttercup, Team Brawn won this little challenge and their reward, and the reward of every team who wins a challenge will be spending the night on the...Winner's Mansion!" he said pointing at the big house that was on their left.

When the contestants heard that their eyes had lighten up, specially the winners of challenge's. He continued to explain "While the loser teams will have to sleep on these old cabins." Now he pointed to the right, where the cabins were. "Plus, the winners will have a five-star dinner and breakfast while the losers will eat Chef's old meals and of course the loser team will face the eliminationon our classic Marshmallow Ceremony. Any questions? Great! It's now 6 pm. Brawns you should head to the Mansion, your package is already there. Enjoy!" he finished and walked away.

When Team Brawn entered the Mansion they were all speechless, even Mandy showed some reaction, they started walking around the house like crazy as if they never saw something like that. Blossom and Buttercup shared a room, while Butch and Mitch shared other, leaving Mandy alone, but she enjoyed that. When they were having dinner they almost cried of joy.

"This is literally the best thing I have ever eaten." Mitch commented.

"Same" Butch agreed. "We really have to keep winning."

"No Duh!" Blossom said. "And this will be our motivation. Oh and thanks, Buttercup! Without you this wouldn't be possible."

"Oh shush! It was nothing. I did it for the team...Hey!" she called out "Let's make a toast!" Buttercup exclaimed, raising her glass with juice.

They all did the same, even Mandy and celebrated their victory.

* * *

"It's horrible to be here eating this mud while my sisters are eating like queens." Bubbles said to her team.

"Yeah...and I bet Butch is all happy eating all fancy!" Brick was speaking until he hit the table with his fist "We _need_ to win the next challenge!"

"And we're gonna rule!" Dee Dee exclaimed. "And we're going to show we're the best!" Princess added. "Yeah!" Billy shouted.

"Will Team Victory 2.0 win the next challenge? Will Team Brawn fall? Who will be the first eliminated? Check the answer of these questions on the next episode of Total Drama Cartoon Revolution!"

* * *

 **Okay so I hope that you liked this first chapter, this was just a little introduction for the story. Tell who are you rooting for in the comments and stay tuned! Bye!**


	2. Sport Fever

**Time for second episode. Can you guess who's going home today?**

* * *

 _ **Episode 2 - Sport Fever**_

Chris appeared on scene and started the usual recap of the last episode. "Last time on Total Drama, we brought kids from three different shows to our camp to see how they'll get along with eachother. The teams were formed and happened pretty much nothing special. But today someone is going back home. Can you guess who it is? Well, you'll have to discover just here on Total Drama Cartoon Revolution!"

* * *

 **At the winners' mansion...**

The members of the Team Brawn were all sleeping like babies. Seconds later the sisters woke up. Blossom yawned "It's so good to win."

"Preaching to the choir, sis. I just feel bad for Bubbles." Buttercup said, yawning later.

"Yeah..."

Mandy had woken up right now too. She headed to the sisters' room and opened the door and asked them "What are you two still doing in bed?"

"Good morning for you too!" Blossom said. "We woke up right now."

"That's not an excuse. Chris can call us at any moment and we have to be prepared if we want to be the best team here. I'm going to wake up the boys." the blond one said, leaving the room.

"I think I'm going to to get up." the green powerpuff said.

"Yeah, me too." Blossom said.

Meanwhile Teams Victory and Piri Piri were already having breakfast inside the mess hall. Bubbles was sitting next to Robin and they were talking.

"Bubbles did you even sleep? You look awful." Robin pointed out.

She was indeed awful. Her hair was a bit messed up and she had dark circles around her eyes.

"Actually I barely slept. I kept hearing sounds the whole night and I think there's a monster somewhere on this camp." the blue powerpuff said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I was on my bed when I saw a-" she was interrupted when Chris' voice appeared from a speaker, loudly. "Campers, you have ten minutes to have breakfast, then meet at the big dark building to start the new challenge."

Later Team Brawn appeared on the mess hall.

"Hey Bubs!" Blossom called her sister out, heading towards her "I brought a croissant for you from our breakfast. And I brought one for you too, Robin!" she said giving a croissant to each girl.

"Thanks, sis." Bubbles thanked. "Yeah, thank you Bloss!" Robin also thanked.

"You're welcome! By the way..." she started "Bubbles did you even sleep? You look awful!"

"That was exacly what I said!" Robin said, while eating her croissant.

"Yeah, I couldn't get enough sleep because I-" she was interrupted again by the host. "Why is nobody here? Get here right now, you lazy children!"

Now, all campers were inside the building. It was the building where the Total Drama crew keeps their instruments to use in future challenges. It had a lot of random stuff. As they were walking they were starting to see a lot of sport stuff.

"Campers, for your first real challenge you'll be facing a lot of different sports, just like in the Total Drama Action episode _Million Dollar Babbies_." the host said.

* * *

 _ ***Buttercup's Confessional***_

"So Team Brawn will have to face a sports challenge? It's like it is meant for us to win."

* * *

"We will have three rounds and first sport will be...soccer!" Chris announced, showing a basic soccer camp.

Majority of the boys were happy and confident about that, and even some girls like Buttercup and Robin while the others were indifferent.

"First it will be Team Victory vs Team Piri Piri. All the members will have to play in this round." Chris stated.

"Oh come on!" Morbucks exclaimed, putting her foot down.

"So" Bubbles started "Brick and I will be the forwards, Dee Dee can be the goalkeeper, Billy will be the wing and Princess I guess you can be the defense midfielder."

"What the heck is a defensive midfielder?" Princess asked.

"You will have to block your oponents to come closer to the goal!" Bubbles answered.

"Like, totally alone? You want me to die or what?"

Before Bubbles could reply, Chris ordered everyboody to go into the camp. He then blew the whistle, meaning the game just started.

Team Piri Piri's forwards were Mindy and Boomer, the strongests out of the team. The ball was with Bubbles, who passed it to Brick. He was driving the ball, while running faster than ever. Robin, the defense midfielder, and Dexter, the wing were heading towards Brick so he had to pass the ball to Bubbles, but out of nowhere Mindy appeared and stole the ball, then passed it to Boomer, who was heading towards Princess, who panicked "Oh no, oh no, oh no." and shrinked in size and Boomer continued running and kicked the ball.

"Team Piri Piri wins the first part of the first round!" Chris told after blowing that whistle. "Team Victory you lost, which means you'll have to wait until second sport."

Team Piri Piri celebrated for a little bit until they return in the game. Team Victory seated in the bench.

It was the last game of soccer of the day. Team Piri Piri continued with their positions. Blossom was the goalkeeper, Buttercup and Mitch were the forwards, Butch was the midfielder and Mandy was the wing.

When the game started things got intense. Blossom had already defended an almost goal.

"They are good, too good for my taste." Mandy said.

"Hey, Mitch!" she called. "Can we switch positions?"

"Umm...okay.." he responded, before switching.

Now Mandy was a forward along with Buttercup. "Are you ready?" the powerpuff asked.

"Oh, more than ever." Mandy responded, maliciously.

Chris gave the sign of the start of the game. After the start Boomer had the ball and was heading to Blossom, that was before Butch intervened and stole the ball from his brother. "Bye bye, sucker!"

Butch then passed the ball to Buttercup, who managed to elude Mindy and passed it to Mandy to finally mark a goal. "Hey Mike!" she called. That capted the attention of the goalkeeper. "Watch Out!" she shouted, kicking the ball with an incredible strenght, hitting him right in his kiwis. "Ooh that hurted for sure." Chris commented.

He fell in the ground in extreme pain. The nurses team came to collect him.

"Oops, my bad." Mandy said. If she could smile she defenitly would be right now.

"That was...unexpected...well, we'll be back after the break of Total Drama Cartoon Revolution!"

* * *

Chris said "Okay so Team Brawn earns one point. now you will-" Mindy didn't let finish tho "But one our teammates is absent. How are we supposed to keep up?"

"That's not my problem! And plus the next challenges won't require all members to compete." he continued " Continuing...Next sport you'll do is...badmington!"

"Easy" Brick said, not impressed.

"In middle of the water with hungry sharks!" Chris finished.

"Oh come on!" Brick exclaimed, irritaded.

"Team Brawn vs Team Victory! This time we will only need two members of each team." Chris stated.

"Okay, who wants to go?" Blossom asked to her team.

Nobody responded. "Okay then I go. Somebody else?"

Still, nobody responded. "Come on Butch. You are supposed to be the bravest since you're a Rowdyruff Boy."

"Ugh! Okay I'll go." he said.

It was Blossom and Butch vs Brick and Bubbles. They were on a sort of pestle not too much above the water. It could be seen the sharks' fin.

"This is not legal." Blossom said to herself.

"Sorry Bloss, but I'm gonna kick your butt!" Bubbles said.

"HA! You wish!" the redhead replied.

"And...START!" Chris shouted.

Butch asked "How am I supposed to start with this thing?". Blossom said "First of all, this 'thing' is called shuttlecock. Secondly, just let me start and then you'll just have to hit it with the racquet." Blossom said before starting the game.

It wasn't suspenseful at all. After thirty seconds the Brawns had already lost the challenge.

"How couldn't you catch it. It was so simple!" Blossom said, frustrated.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mrs. Perfection, I just didn't want to be eaten by sharks!" he said back to her.

"Okay, Team Victory vs Team Piri Piri."

It was Boomer and Mindy vs Brick and Bubbles, again. When Chris shouted them to start it was, again, not suspenseful. Team Victory had won again. "Team Victory earns a point!" the host announced.

* * *

Chris started "Now for the final challenge we were originally going to make a swimming contest but that wouldn't be, you know, interesting. So now it is going to be...Wrestling!" he said pointing to a wrestling ring that a second before was covered by a black courtain."And this time will be three wrestlers from each team."

"But you said there wouldn't be needed all team members anymore." Robin remembered him.

"Oh I did?" he asked. Robin noded. "I lied." he said with his jerk smile.

* * *

 _ ***Robin's Confessional***_

"Jerk."

* * *

"And this time I will choose the oponents. First we'll have Brick, Boomer abd Butch!" he anounced.

* * *

 _ ***Boomer's Confessional***_

"I'm not surprised, I knew it would happen eventually and I'm going to prove I am the best Rowdyruff Boy!"

* * *

"I can't believe I lost so quickly." Bommer said leaving the ring with some bruises. It was up to Brick and Butch. They actually fought for a long time and Brick ended up winning. It was a point to Team Victory.

In the end Team Piri Piri had zero points and Teams Brawn and Victory had three points each.

"It's obvious that Team Piri Piri already lost so only the two remaining teams will compete. And it will be...Mandy vs Mindy!" Chris stated.

* * *

 _ ***Mandy's Confessional***_

"I've been waiting for this since second grade."

* * *

 _ ***Mindy's Confessional***_

"That Mandy loser is so going down."

* * *

Both of them were barely concious until Mandy give Mindy a kick right in the stomach, winning for her team.

"And Team Brawn wins again!" Chris announced. They all cheered and rose Mandy, who was barely concious. "Team Victory you lost but you won't face elimination today, but I can't say the same about Team Piri Piri." he said, looking at the losing team. "Now you have the afternoon to decide who to vote off." he left the place after saying that.

Meanwhile Team Brawn was heading to the winner's manson since they were going to stay there for more two days. When all of them entered Mandy pushed Butch aside. "What the-" Butch was saying until Mandy cover his mouth with her hand. She said "I have an offer for you, that you might want to accept."

When they were totally alone Mandy started to talk "The offer I have to you is to form an alliance with me."

"An alliance...with you? Don't make me laugh."

"I heard you want to take down the powerpuff girls." she said.

"I'm listening.." he said, showing interest.

"We are some of the strongest contestants here, we would be a powerhouse alliance. Also, Billy does everything I say, he can sabotage the other team and no one will suspect. Later after the merge we could invite Brick and Boomer and we would be unstoppable."

"You are evil, and I like the way you think. Deal! We now have an alliance." Butch confirmed.

"Great." she said with a maleficent look on her face.

* * *

 **The Elimination Ceremony**

"Welcome, Campers, to your first elimination cerimony. It is here that one of you will be going home tonight. Now you need to vote the person you want to leave the island. Now to vote someone you will cross an X to the photo of the person. You can go by alfabetic order." (Boomer, Dexter, Mike, yeah he's back, Mindy and Robin).

* * *

 _ ***Boomer's Confessional***_

"So I really don't know which person I want to see going home so I'm just going with the majority."

* * *

 _ ***Dexter's Confessional***_

"I think it is obvious who's going home tonight."

* * *

 _ ***Mike's Confessional***_

He didn't say anything, just put the cross with a blank face.

* * *

 _ ***Mindy's Confessional***_

"One word : Lo-sers. This team has so much losers that I don't even know who to vote."

* * *

 _ ***Robin's Confessional***_

"I'm sorry but it's obvious it wasn't meant to be."

* * *

"Now that I saw your votes let the elimination ceremony begin!" Chris said, anxiously. "Marshmallows to...Boomer!"

"Cool!" the rowdyruff boy said.

"Dexter!" Chris called and tossed the marshmallow to him. "Robin." he called, tossing the marshmallow to her.

There were only Mike and Mindy left. "You guys are in the bottom two. Mike you're in the bottom two for not doing anything useful until now. Mindy you're here because you are kinda annoying." Chris said.

"Whatever." she replied, rolling her eyes.

Chris continued "And the person who is safe tonight is..." the dramatic music played. The camera showed the two kids' face. Mindy seemed annoyed to be there while Mike was with a worried face. The music seemed to not finish until Chris finally speak up the name "Mindy." he said before tossing the last marshmallow to her.

"I know, I know the dock of shame." he said, sadly.

"Actually we have another way of sending people home this season." Chris said.

The scene was presenting a ridiculously big slingshot. "Now, all eliminated contestants are going to be thrown by the Slingshot Of Shame!" the host said "Any last words, Mike?"

"Umm...bye old teammates!" he waved and all his teammates waved back, except for Mindy. They all saw him flying away.

"Look, losers!" Mindy started "You're pretty lucky I wasn't eliminated cause if I were you would all pay and you'd regret meeting me for life! You've been warned." she finished and walked away.

"Umm...what just happened?" Boomer asked.

* * *

 _ ***Mindy's Confessional***_

"So maybe I exaggerated back then but this losers had to be put in place for almost sending me back home."

* * *

 _ ***Mandy's Confessional***_

"Oh Mindy, Mindy, Mindy, you just made my job easier."

* * *

"And that was it and Mike was our first eliminated contestant! Will Mandy's alliance rule this island? What does future is holding for Team Piri Piri? Check the answers only on Total Drama Cartoon Revolution!"

* * *

 **Votes :**

 **Boomer - Mike**

 **Dexter - Mindy**

 **Mike - Mindy**

 **Mindy - Mike**

 **Robin - Mike**

* * *

 **Yup, Mike's gone. Actually he was just a fodder. I'm really sorry Mike fans but I had no idea of what to do with him. I just needed 15 character and he was the only one I remembered. I also thought of bringing Mandark and Spud but I really don't know how to write them, plus I don't like them that much.**

 **Well, bye!**


	3. Beware the saboteur!

**Episode 3** **! I'm very excited to write this challenge, unlike the last one. I had no ideas of which would be the first challenge, cause all the good ideas I had for challenges had to be done later, and I didn't want to copy anything from any real episode. This challenge will be inspired, I won't lie, but I think it'll be better than the previous one, btw Merry Christmas!**

 **Team Brawn - Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, Mandy, Mitch**

 **Team Victory - Billy, Brick, Bubbles, Dee Dee, Morbucks**

 **Team Piri Piri - Boomer, Dexter, Mindy, Robin**

* * *

 _ **Episode 3 - Beware the saboteur!**_

Last episode's recap: "Last time on Total Drama, our campers had their first challenge, which was sport themed. They got to play soccer, badmington and even wrestled. Team Brawn won and Team Piri Piri lost and, in consequence they had to vote someone off. Mike ended up being eliminated and Mindy threaten her teammates. Also the first official alliance was formed, which was Mandy and Butch's and I don't know 'bout y'all but I'm really excited to see how this will go, and if you want to either you'll have to watch it only on Total Drama Cartoon Revolution!"

* * *

At the winners mansion, everyone was already awake. Blossom, Buttercup and Mitch were having breakfast, which were pancakes. "This is so good!" Buttercup commented, after giving the pancakes a bite "Not better than Professor's though."

"Indeed." Blossom said. "The ones Professor makes are unique, but these are exceptional too!" she said before having another bite. "Hey, has anyone seen Mandy or Butch?" she asked later.

"Now that I think about," Mitch started "Butch wasn't in the room when I woke up. I wonder where he is."

"Maybe they woke up first. You know how they are, they want be ready for the challenge." Blossom said.

Outside, behind the mansion, Mandy, Butch and Billy were talking about something. "So, what you say?" Mandy asked Billy.

"Umm, I don't know. That sounds like cheating." Billy said.

"Well, Billy. I thought you would be smarter than that." Butch started "We're giving you a chance to be in the final three and you refuse? Well, I guess we'll have to convice your team to vote you off."

"You know what, I changed my mind. I'll be part of your alliance." he said.

"Perfect." Mandy said, satisfied. "Now go away and keep this a secret or I promise I'll make your exit painful."

He left the place and Mandy and Butch fist bumped with an evil expression.

* * *

 _ ***Mandy's Confessional***_

"Of course I'm not planning on bringing Billy to the finale with me, that would be embarassing. I'm going to abandon him when I don't need him anymore, but for now I'll keep him under my wing, to think he's safe. About Butch, I'm going to make him trust me and then crush him."

* * *

 _ ***Butch's Confessional***_

"Okay I don't know how Mandy really is but what I know is that she thinks I'm going to trust her so I'll let her think I trust her and then BAAM, I will crush her!"

* * *

The losing teams were already having their breakfast on the mess hall. Mindy put her tray in the table where her teammates were and started talking "Guys, I'm sorry about yesterday. It's just that I have some anger issues and I couldn't cope with our loss. Also, I'm sorry I called you losers, I just hate losing. Can you forgive me?" she asked.

The other teammates looked at each other and smiled. "Of course, Mindy. Everyone makes mistakes." Boomer said.

"Really? Thank you, guys." the redhead said before starting to eat.

* * *

 _ ***Mindy's Confessional***_

"HA! I didn't mean anything I said. I don't even have anger issues. Those losers are so easy to fool!"

* * *

 _ ***Robin's Confessional***_

"I didn't believe anything that came out of that mouth. That girl can't fool me." she pointed to the camera "I'm watching you, Mindy!"

* * *

 _ ***Dexter's Confessional***_

"From the first day I thought that girl had something weird. Boy, was I right! Mindy if we lose you already have my vote."

* * *

"Campers, in fifteen minutes Chef will guide you to the cliff of the island for our next challenge. Oh and don't forget to bring your swimsuits!" Chris said through the loudspeakers.

Later, the campers were already on the cliff, on their swimsuits and Chris then began explaining the challenge "So, campers, basically one member of each team will have to jump of this cliff and then-" he was interrupted by Princess "You want _me_ to jump of this cliff? You wish! I'm too young to die."

"It's not even that tall. It's like half of the one on first season!" Blossom said.

"It's still tall! If I get any damage on my million dollar body you'll have to face my lawyers." Princess said.

"Like I was saying," Chris said, annoyed with the interruption "One member of each team will jump off the cliff and will have to catch one of the dozen keys that have your team's emblem, which are under the sea then you will have to swim back to the beach and try the key on the trunk that has your team's design, If it doesn't work another team member will have to jump the cliff again and do the same process. Then the second part of challenge, inside the trunk you will find a note that will give you a clue to find a medal with your team's design. The first team to find the medal earns invincibility. Any questions? Perfect. Now start!" the host shouted.

"I'll go first!" Mitch said, immedialty jumping the cliff, landing in a bomb.

"And Mitch is the first one to jump!" Chris announced.

"They are already ahead of us! Who will jump?" Bubbles asked.

"I'll go just to show you how to do it well." Brick said, jumping later. Morbucks rolled her eyes at that comment.

The first jumper of Team Piri Piri was Boomer. The three boys had already caught a key.

"Ugh! It's not the one." Mitch said, before making a sign to his team, from the beach.

"He is making the signal. Buttercup, your turn!" Blossom said. The green powerpuff then jumped.

Brick and Boomer had gotten the wrong keys so they ran back to the cliff. Bubbles and Robin jumped next for their teams.

The three girls were already trying to open their trunks.

"It seems like-" Buttercup said after realizing "Nope it's not this one." she said before making the signal to her team.

Bubbles and Robin also hadn't find the right key so they headed back to the cliff with Buttercup.

"This doesn't seem safe." Dexter said looking at the cliff's height.

"Just go, nerd." Mindy said before pushing him to the water. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed until hitting the water. "Oops." Mindy said with a blank expression.

Boomer had arrived to the cliff and had heard Dexter's scream. "Woah. What happened?" he asked to Mindy. She answered "He might've just been a little scared."

Dee Dee and Mandy jumped next for their teams. Dee Dee had already got off the water, while Mandy had been there for some time.

"Where is she?" Blossom asked, and after she asked Mandy showed up and went to the beach. Dexter and Dee Dee were already heading back to the cliff, cause they haven't got the right keys. Mandy tried to open the trunk but failed and headed back to the cliff.

"Why did you take so long? Now we're behind them." Blossom asked and Mnady just replied "Oh I wouldn't worry about that." with a suspicious look.

Butch and Mindy were already searching for the next key, while Morbucks had already found the right one. "I did it!" she said, jumping happily. Her teammates realized what was happening and headed back to the beach. "It looks like Team Victory won this first part." Chris announced.

"Great." Robin said, with a cross tone.

She opened the trunk and read the note _"The treasure you want to get your hands on is in a place you shouldn't get in, unless you deserve it."_ she stopped for a moment "What kind of riddle is this, it doesn't even rime!"

"Princess," Bubbles called out "Let me read the note." Princess gave her the note and she read it out loud. When she was about to speak, Billy spoke up "It must be on Chris' mansion!"

"Wait what?" Bubbles asked confused.

"Think about it. _A place you shouldn't get in, unless you deserve it._ Deserve what? The million ,obviouslly, and where Chris must hide the million? Inside his house!" he explained.

"Seems legit. Let's go before the others catch us." Brick said and all of them started running towards Chris' mansion, except Bubbles, who was speechless.

* * *

 _ ***Bubbles' Confessional***_

"Ok, tell me I'm not crazy. The place was obviouslly the winners mansion! But maybe he has a point, let's discover."

* * *

 ** _*Billy's Confessional*_**

"I hope this makes Mandy's team gain some time. I can't believe Mandy and Butch are going to carry me to the final three."

* * *

Butch had already left the sea and was heading towards the trunk to try the key. It was the wrong one again. "Ugh! This will take forever!" he said, frustraded.

"Where the heck is she?" Robin asked, talking about Mindy who hadn't get off water yet. When she finally got off water she shouted for Chris "Hey! Where are my team's keys? I searched everywhere and almost ran out of breath just trying to search them and I'm 99% sure they're not here anymore!"

"It's not my fault you don't know how to search. Now continue searching until you find or your team will get stuck here."

"Jerk." she said before taking a deep breath to continue searching for the key.

"Team Victory is already done, we have to work faster if we want to win this. I'll jump now." Blossom said before jumping.

Blossom was very fast. In a space of one minute she had already found a key and was heading to the trunk. It was the right one. "Yes! Finally!" she said as she opened the trunk _"The thing you so want to find it's in a place where you will have to make up your mind."_ she read for her teammates that had arrived a second ago. "Easy! _Make up your mind_ is definitely a clue for the elimination ceremony, that is the place we'll have to make up our mind on who we will vote off!"

"Great work, Bloss. You're a genius." Buttercup complimented her sister.

"Thank you but there's no time for compliments we gotta go fast!" the redhead said and began to run to camp fire, followed by her team.

"Why is she taking so long? She's delaying us!" Robin said.

"Okay, I'm done." Boomer said "I'm going to jump!" When he was preparing to jump Chris spoke through his loudspeaker "None of you three can jump while Mindy is still on water."

"Ugh! We're so going to lose." Robin said.

Meanwhile Team Victory was searching through Chris' house and hadn't find anything. "We searched everywhere. I don't think it is here." Bubbles said.

"So, any ideas, Powerpuff Clod?" Morbucks asked.

"Yeah, to the winners mansion!" she said heading toward the winners mansion, followed by her team. When they were entering inside the mansion Chris announced "And Team Brawn manages to find their medal first, meaning they get immunity tonight!"

"Ok team, they may got first place but we can still earn second place and don't face elimination." Bubbles said, and as she said that they got inside and started searching faster than ever, except for Billy who was moving slowly, compared to the other teammates. Dee Dee managed to find after a couple of minutes. They headed back to the beach where Chris was. "We found it!" Bubbles said. "Well, it looks like Team Victory is second place...again. Which means Team Piri Piri will face elimination again." Chris said. "Mindy you can get off water."

"Ugh, finally." she said as she got off the water. "Mclean, I don't know what you did but there weren't any Team Piri Piri keys down there." she accused.

"Oh so it's my fault?" he asked, indignant. "Yeah who else's would it be?" she asked the host. "I don't know and I honestly don't care. What matters here is that your team will be sending someone home tonight."

* * *

 _ ***Mindy's Confessional***_

"If it wasn't Chris then that means someone must've sabotaged me. And if I found out who that person I will-" she said before punching the camera, making it turn off.

* * *

 _ ***Mandy's Confessional***_

"Oh look what I have here." she showed four keys with Team Piri Piri's design in each of her hands.

* * *

 **The Elimination Ceremony**

"Welcome back, Campers to your second elimination ceremony. Since you're not new here I don't need to explain what's going to happen next. Just go to the confessional and vote." Chris said.

* * *

 _ ***Dexter's Confessional***_

"This is for pushing me off a cliff!" he said putting a X on Mindy's picture.

* * *

 _ ***Mindy's Confessional***_

"Ladies and gentlemen get ready to the most predictable elimination ever!"

* * *

"These marshmallows go to...Boomer and Dexter!" he tossed the marshmallows to them. "Robin and Mindy, one of you will be sent home tonight." The dramatic music played. The camera was focusing on Robin's face who was completly blank and Mindy's who was visibly angry. The music went for a little.

"Just give that damn marshmallow to Robin." Mindy said.

"Umm...ok, here you are Robin." Chris said as he tossed the marshmallow to her.

Now they were all near the Slingshot Of Shame and Mindy was already there ready to be slinged. "Any last words, Mindy?" Chris asked. "Yes. I just want to say that there weren't any Team Piri Piri's keys under the sea, that's why I took so long, losers. Someone must've sabotaged me!" she said. "Done?" Robin asked, tired of listening to her. "No. I just want to say that you'll regret voting off your best player. You're all going to regret, I tell you, and ahhhhhhhh-" she was about to say something but Chris slinged her. "She is so annoying! Glad she's not here anymore." he said.

"Yeah me too." Boomer said "I'm going to get something to eat." he said leaving Robin and Dexter.

"Dexter?" Robin asked, noticing he was a little pensive. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry." he responded. They headed to the mess hall to get some food.

* * *

 _ ***Dexter's Confessional***_

"Okay, now that I think about it, I think Mindy was telling the truth. Why would she delay us if she probably wanted to be safe? She should've known she would be in the bottom two. This doesn't make any sense. Unless there is indeed a saboteur inside this island that sabotaged us. I have to find out!"

* * *

Butch was watching the campfire elimination the whole time and when it ended he headed back to the winners mansion where he met Mandy. "So, was she eliminated?" Mandy asked. "Yup. Your plan worked perfectly." he responded. "Now we must focus on Team Victory. If it wasn't for Billy they would've taken us out of the mansion." Mandy said.

"Ooh this is getting interesting." Chris said while rubbing his hands "Well, Mindy is finally out! And it looks like Mandy and Butch's evil alliance is doing well until now. If you want to see more of it you'll just have to wait until the next episode of Total Drama Cartoon Revolution!"

* * *

 **Votes :**

 **Boomer - Mindy**

 **Dexter - Mindy**

 **Mindy - Robin**

 **Robin - Mindy**

* * *

 **Mindy's gone. I won't lie, she is indeed a good antagonist material but I decided Mandy and Butch would be better, but that was not the last you saw from her. Talking about the villain duo, they did their first villainous act! Well, only Mandy but still.**

 **Please tell me if you're liking this story until now. Bye bye and Merry Christmas!**


	4. So You Think You Can Cook

**Team Brawn - Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, Mandy, Mitch**

 **Team Victory - Billy, Brick, Bubbles, Dee Dee, Morbucks**

 **Team Piri Piri - Boomer, Dexter, Robin**

* * *

 _ **Episode 4 - So You Think You Can Cook**_

Last episode's recap: "Last Time on Total Drama, our campers had to jump off a cliff to catch the right key to open a trunk which inside of it had a note with a riddle that solved would give a clue to where their team medals were. When it seemed like Team Victory was going to win, Team Brawn ended up winning thanks to Billy's idea to delay his team. But the cake for latest team went to Team Piri Piri, that thanks to Mindy, or should I say thanks to Mandy, lost and sent Mindy back home. What will Mandy and Butch do next? Who will be eliminated today? Discover on today's episode of Total Drama: Cartoon Revolution!"

* * *

The losing teams were already reunited on the mess hall. Robin started speaking to her team "Guys, as you know we are only three while the other teams still have five members, in other words, we are in clear disadvantage."

"Yeah, we already know that. So, what do we do?" Boomer asked.

"We win, of course!" Robin stated. "And then I will put my feet on that mansion." she said.

"You mean _we_...we will put our feet on that mansion." Dexter said.

"That's what I said." Robin said in a serious tone. Before Dexter could say anything the Brawns entered the place and took a seat, behind them was Chris who immediatly started talking "Good Morning, campers! Are you excited for today's challenge?!" he asked. No one responded. "That's what I'm talking about! So," he continued. "today you will have a...cooking challenge!" he announced.

"And..." Blossom said, waiting for Chris to finish. "And what?" he asked. "It can't just be a cooking challenge." Blossom said "What's the twist? There's always a twist.". "There is no twist, Blossom. You will have to cook a complete meal with starter, main dish and dessert. There is a truck outside with ingredients that you may need. Then I will rate the plates in a scale from one to ten. There is a recipe book in each section of the kitchen. You have one hour to impress me, starting...Now! Good Luck." the host finished.

"Okay team," Robin started "Any ideas?".

"I can make a pudding for desert." Dexter suggested.

"Great!" Robin exclaimed. "Boomer?" she asked. "I think I could make...garlic bread for starter."

"I'll make a lasagna then. Wait!" Robin said after rethinking. "Dexter, could you make a tiramisu?". That question left Dexter surprised "A tiramisu? Me? Why?" he asked.

"You know it would be so cool to make an Italian theme since Boomer is already making garlic and I'm making a lasagna." Robin answered.

"You know we only have an hour, don't you?" he said. "Then do it fast." she responded.

"Umm...ok..." he said. They ran towards the truck to get the ingredients.

"Guys, what do you want to do?" Bubbles asked to her team.

"What about-" Brick was interrupted by Princess "No."

"You didn't even heard what I had to say!" Brick said, with a mad face.

"I didn't need to." Princess said "I already knew it would be a horrible idea, since you're a Rowdyruff."

"Oh and what do _you_ have on the menu?" Brick asked.

"Just leave it with me." she said.

"Actually you too are going to work together." Bubbles said.

"What? _Me_ working with Princess Brat? Huh, no way!" Brick said.

"I'm going to make the dessert, Billy and Dee Dee are going to make the starter, so you'll have to do the main dish together." Bubbles said.

"Wait, when did you guys decided that?" Morbucks asked.

"That's not important. What matters here is that you two will have to make the main dish together." Bubbles answered.

"No way." they said, at the same time, crossing their arms. "I think you didn't hear me." Bubbles started "I said _you_ are going to work _together_ so _we_ can win this challenge." she said in a serious tone.

"Oh and who's gonna force me?" Princess said.

"Nobody's gonna force you, Princess. But unless you want to go home, I think you should start working." Bubbles said.

Princess, shook with that answer, just turned around and said "Whatever."

"Woah, that was cool, even for a powerpuff girl." Brick complemented. "Oh thanks. I-I mean just start working!" she replied.

* * *

 _ ***Bubbles' Confessional***_

"Ok, I don't know what happened but I loved it! I never felt such power in my hands!"

* * *

 ** _*Morbucks' Confessional*_**

"Oh that Powerpuff dork is going to pay."

* * *

"Ok team, any ideas?" Mitch asked. "I could be in charge of the dessert." Blossom volunteered.

"Nuh-uh. I will make the dessert. I can make a fruit salad that can make everyone drool." Mandy said.

"Fruit salad? What is this, daycare?" Buttercup intervened. "Blossom makes a delicious chocolate mousse."

"Come on, girls. We have to hurry up." Mitch said.

"Fine." the green powerpuff frowned "You can do your fruit salad. But it better be good."

 **Thirty Minutes Later...**

Dee Dee and Billy were making a tomato soup for starter, it was doing pretty well, until Billy pour all the salt in it, "accidently".

"Oh no!" Dee Dee exclaimed. "Sorry, it wasn't on purpose." he said.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked from where she was. "Billy poured all the salt inside the soup." Dee Dee explained. "I bet it's not that bad." the blue powerpuff said, before tasting it. "Urgh. My tongue...I need water!" she said running towards the bathroom.

"We have to make another." Dee Dee said. "Brick, Morbucks how's it goi-" she stoped talking when she heard Princess fighting Brick forever pouring a little bit of ketchup on her dress. "Did you just poured ketchup on my dress?" she asked, visibly mad. "Yeah. So what? It's not even that much. I don't know what's your problem." the red rowdyruff responded.

"My problem is that you are a DUNCE!" she replied. Brick stood still and took a deep breath "I dare you to call me that again."

"Dunce! D-U-N-C-E. Dunce!" she said.

"Ok, that's it." he said before starting a fight with her.

"Bubbles! Come here please!" Dee Dee shouted. She showed up "Woah. What happened?" she said looking at the mess they were causing. "Stop it, you two!" she shouted.

"Tell that to this dunce." Princess said. "Look who's talking, miss spoiled!" Brick responded.

"You know what, I don't care. Just let's ignore this and continue. We're running out of time." Bubbles said.

"Fine." they said heading towards the counter.

Meanwhile on Team Brawn, Butch and Blossom were making fried shrimp for main dish and Buttercup and Mitch were making croquettes as starters. Blossom was making the sause, carefully, while Butch was preparing the fried machine.

"Don't fry it too much and don't fry it too little either. It has to be perfect." Blossom said to Butch. She decided to check how Buttercup and Mitch were going "So, how are you guys doing?"

"We're doing very well, actually. What about you?" Buttercup asked.

"We are-" she was interrupted by Butch, who was calling her. "Blossom, I think I fried it too much."

"What did you do?!" she said, looking at the shrimps who were stupidly black...as if they were burnt. "Did you even put it in a fried machine?" she asked.

"You mean the thing with that door?" he said. Blossom face palmed. "Butch...how can you not know what a fried machine is?!" she asked him, frustraded.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mrs. Perfect." he said. "Don't call me that! Let's just grab more shrimps. At least I still have the sauce." the pink powerpuff said.

"You have fifteen minutes, campers. You better hurry up." Chris said.

"Ok, I already put the lasagna inside the oven." Robin said "How are you guys going?"

"Oh, I've already finished." Boomer said. "Woah, really?!" Robin asked, surprised. "Yeah, about fifteen minutes ago." he responded.

"Then where is it?" she asked. "I put it in the window to help cooling." he responded.

"You what?!" Robin asked, concerned. Before the boy could answer she ran towards the window and saw that two racoons had already stolen the garlic breads and eaten them. "Oh no. This cannot get worse." she said.

"Actually" Dexter said, showing her his tiramisu, that looked more like a chocolate puree. "What is that supposed to be?" she asked with a disgusted face.

"This is what _you_ told me to do." Dexter responded.

"I didn't tell you to make a chocolate puree!" Robin said. "I told you I should have done the pudding." Dexter said.

"This is a disaster! But we have no time..." Robin said. "Boomer, I'll help you doing another garlic breads. Dexter we don't have much time to do another dessert so we'll stick with that...thing. So you're gonna help us with the bread too." They started working.

Bubbles, Dee Dee and even Billy were tired of the villain duo's (Brick and Morbucks) bickering about the smallest things possible. "Could you lean?" Brick said before pushing her to the ground. "Oh no you didn't." Princess said before starting another fight with Brick.

"Ugh! This is getting tiring. If only we could, I don't know take a vacation from this two." Bubbles said. "Uh!" Dee Dee lightned "Maybe we could." she said. "What do you mean?" Bubbles asked her.

Dee Dee gave Bubbles an idea and after thinking a little bit she agreed. As Dee Dee finished talking with the powerpuff girl she went to the villains. "Hey, Princess!" they both stopped fighting as she called. "What?"

"Could you come with me?" she asked "I need to talk to you, you know, girl talk." she finished.

"Umm...ok, I guess." she said before heading ouside with her.

"Brick you should keep working on the main dish." Bubbles said. "Okay, okay!" he said, in bad-temper.

Meanwhile, Dee Dee and Princess were running through the woods.

"So what is it?" Princess asked. "I wanted to talk about Brick." the blonde one said.

"He's ugly and dumb. So what?"

"I wanted to make a temporary alliance to elimate him." Dee Dee proposed.

"Umm...of course. That's all?" she asked.

"No." Dee Dee said "Watch out for your head!". "Huh?" was all that Princess could say, as she was pushed to a bunker. "What the heck?!" the spoiled brat asked, angry and confused at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Princess. No hard feelings." Dee Dee said as she closed the bunker, letting Princess there alone. "Don't worry, you have some food there." she said, as she ran away.

* * *

 _ ***Dee Dee's Confessional***_

"When we were having our very first challenge I found this bunker in the woods so, I decided to give it use...Ok this might've been a little extreme but those two were driving me nuts! Morbucks, if you're listening to this, sorry."

* * *

 _ ***Bubbles' Confessional***_

"Yeah that was maybe too far, but Princess deserved it to ruin mine and my sisters' days in Townsville."

* * *

Dee Dee came back to the kitchen, breathing heavily because of her running. "Where have you been? And where's Princess Dorkbucks?" Brick asked her.

"Umm..." she looked to Bubbles, who was behind him and was making some gestures "She's in the bathroom. She was feeling reaaaaally bad." she said.

"Whatever." he said before heading to the balcony.

"Time's up, campers. Bring your dishes to evaluation table." Chris said.

"Ok team, the dessert is ruined but we still have the starter and the main dish." Robin said.

"Main Dish? Where is the main dish?" Boomer asked.

"It's inside the-" Robin said, as she reminded her lasagna. "Oh no!" She ran towards the oven and opened it. The lasagna was totally black.

* * *

 _ ***Robin's Confessional***_

"How could I forget about _the_ lasagna? This definitly couldn't get any worse."

* * *

They brought their plates to the table. Chris started examining them. "Team Piri Piri," he called "What is this supposed to be?" he said pointing to the tiramisu.

"This was supposed to be a tiramisu." Dexter said. "Interesting." was all that the host said.

"So, are you going to eat them or not?" Mandy asked, impatient.

" _Moi?_ I'm not going to eat those things." Chris said.

"But you-" Mandy started saying until she was interrupted by the host "I decided that _you_ are going to eat your own food and evaluate them." he finished.

* * *

 _ ***** **Robin's Confessional***_

"Guess what, it got worse!"

* * *

 _ ***Blossom's Confessional***_

"I knew there was a twist." she said with her arms crossed.

* * *

Mandy, Brick and Robin were the ones Chris chose to taste their own food.

"HA! Good luck you two. My team's dishes are better looking than yours." Brick said.

"That's what we'll see." Mandy said.

"Hey! And how do you know if we're lying?" Robin asked.

"Oh you won't, cause you will wear these special collars. If you tell the truth nothing will happen but if you lie these collars will electrify you."

"You're going to electrify children, Mclean?" Blossom said "That's low."

"Calm down, it's just a little zip." Chris said "With no more further ado, let's begin!"

The three judges tasted their team's starters. "The croquettes are...average. That's the result of having two amateurs cooking. I give it a five." Mandy said. Buttercup and Mitch just stared at her with their arms crossed.

"Umm..." Brick hesitated "The soup is...good." as he said the last word he was electrified by the collar. "You might want to say the truth." Chris remebered him. "Ok, ok. It has more salt than beach water, it's a one. Huh, little zip my butt!" Brick exclaimed.

"What?! Impossible" Dee Dee exclaimed. "Let me taste that." she said as she tasted a little bit "This is horrible! But I didn't put that much of salt."

"It doesn't matter." Chris said "Robin?"

"Boomer's garlic breads are suprisingly good. I give it an eight."

"Good. That means five points to Team Brawn, eight points to Team Piri Piri and one point for Team Victory." Chris said "Next up, the main dishes!"

They tasted their main dishes except for Robin. "What if I refuse to eat?" she asked.

"Then your team will automatically lose." the host responded.

"Never!" she exclaimed before taking a bite of her black lasagna.

"Judges, what do you have to say?" Chris asked.

"Although I thought it was going to suck, this dish is actually good. It's a seven for me. It's a little bit dry but not bad overall." Mandy said.

"I think my main dish is good but...sweet, like, it could be a dessert. But since it is not I'll give a four." Brick said.

"It's...bad, very bad. I'm sorry but it's a two." Robin said, ashamed of herself.

"Well, let's head to the desserts." Chris said. "Oh no." Dexter said.

They tasted the desserts calmly. It was time to the final veridict. Brick spoke up first "Wow! This is delicious! It's a ten, no doubts."

"I already knew my dessert would be awesome. I'll give it a ten too." Mandy said.

Everyone looked at Robin. It seemed like she was going to cry or something. "This...this...this is the best thing I ever ate in my entire life." as she finished she started eating all the tiramisu.

"Well, it seems like a ten to me. That means that the winning team is Team Brawn, again! And Team Piri Piri takes the second place. Congrats, you didn't lose!" Chris announced "But that means that Team Victory will face their first elimina-" Chris was interrupted by the loud sound of the door breaking by Princess, who had returned. "You!" she said pointing to Dee Dee.

"Uh-Oh" Bubbles and Dee Dee said at the same time. Princess started running towards Dee Dee and started a fight.

* * *

 _ ***Brick's Confessional***_

"Well that was unexpected."

* * *

 **In the afternoon...**

Bubbles and Dee Dee were heading to their cabins to discuss about the elimination ceremony.

"So," Bubbles started "We're voting for Morbucks, right?" she asked to Dee Dee.

"Of couse! That girl hates me as much as she hates you now!" she responded.

"We just need one more person to vote with us." Bubbles said. "Brick will vote for Morbucks for sure and I don't think Billy has anyone else in mind. He's a little weird you know?" Dee Dee said.

"Yeah." was all that Bubbles said.

Brick was heading to his cabin when he heard someone calling him. "Brick! Brick!" then Morbucks appeared from a bush. "You? What do you want?" he asked with an annoyed tone. "I suppose you're voting for me." Princess said.

"It's none of your business. And what if I am going to, what do you have to do with it?" he asked. "Calm down. I just wanted to say that I'm not voting for you." she said.

"Cool. Bye." he said turning his back. "Wait!" she called "I wanted to make a temporary alliance with you."

"No, thanks." he said, turning his back again. "And what if I said I can tell you what your brother Butch has been hiding you." this turned Brick's attention.

"What?" he asked, confused. "Oh yeah. Your brother it's in an alliance here in the island and hasn't told you yet." she said.

"How do you even know about that?" Brick asked. "I have my ways. But where I want to get is, I'm part of that alliance too and we're gonna rule this island. It's only a villains alliance. Do you wanna be part of it?" she asked.

He hesitaded a little but agreed "Ok. So, what do I have to do?" he asked.

"Just vote with me tonight and I'll tell what you need to do." she said. "Sounds legit." he said shaking hands with her.

* * *

 _ ***Morbucks' Confessional***_

"It was so easy to fool this boy. Yeah I know there's an alliance but I'm not part of it. I am obviously superior. I just said it to stay in the game."

* * *

 _ ***Brick's Confessional***_

"HA! She really thinks she can fool me! As if Butch would be in an alliance without me. P-lease. If he was going to make an alliance it would be with either me or Boomer. I'm going to make her think I trust her and then eliminate her next time."

* * *

 **The Elimination Ceremony**

"Welcome, campers, to your very first elimination ceremony." Chris started "Since you already voted let's start with the marshmallows. First marshmallow goes to...Billy!" he said tossing it to him. "Next one goes to Brick!" he tossed it at him.

The three girls were in the bottom three of the night. "Next marshmallow goes to..." the camera went to Princess' and Dee Dee's faces who were smiling evily at each other. "Princess!" he tossed the marshmallow to her.

"What?!" both Bubbles and Dee Dee gasped in surprise.

"Ladies, one of you will be elimianted tonight." Chris said. The girls were just standing there in panic. "And tonight's loser is..." the dramatic song came and the camera gave a close up to the blonde's faces. They were both in fear. Dee Dee was with her fingers crossed, while Bubbles was covering her eyes with both hands. The host finally spoke up

"...Dee Dee." he said before tossing the last marshmallow to Bubbles.

"I'm sorry, Dee Dee." Bubbles said.

"Don't be. It was not your fault, just kick Morbucks' butt for me." she replied "Can I see my brother one last time before being sent home?" she asked to Chris.

"Nope. We're running out of time. Get to the slingshot." he responded.

"Fine. Bye, Bubbles." she waved. "Bye, Dee Dee."

* * *

 _ ***Morbucks' Confessional***_

"You mess with me, you get eliminated. Next time don't try me, girl."

* * *

"Prepare yourself, Bubbles" Princess started "Cause now you're totally alone." Bubbles just gulped at that comment.

Billy walked towards the winners mansion to meet Mandy and Butch, without no one suspecting. "So, who got eliminated?" Butch asked. "Dee Dee, and it seems like it's Princess and Brick vs Bubbles." Billy responded.

"Perfect. Now that she's alone she will definitly be eliminated and there will be minus one Powerpuff on our way to victory." Mandy said with that evil expression in her face.

"And I thought things were getting interesting earlier! Woah, these kids really know how to play the game. Discover what will happen on the next episode of Total... Drama... Cartoon Revolution!"

* * *

 **Votes :**

 **Billy - Dee Dee**

 **Brick - Dee Dee**

 **Bubbles - Morbucks**

 **Dee Dee - Morbucks**

 **Morbucks - Dee Dee**

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I decided to give Team Victory more attention, for once. Please review if you're liking so I can continue. Bye bye!**


	5. The Downfall Of The Evil

**Team Brawn - Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, Mandy, Mitch**

 **Team Victory - Billy, Brick, Bubbles, Morbucks**

 **Team Piri Piri - Boomer, Dexter, Robin**

* * *

 _ **Episode 5 - The Downfall Of The Evil**_

Last episode's recap: "Last time on Total Drama, the campers had to cook a complete meal, with a starter, a main dish and a dessert. Team Piri Piri tried to win this time but failed miserably and ruined their food, but they took second place thanks to Dexter's suprisingly delicious dessert. Team Brawn was pretty much normal and took first place for the third time in a row. Now Team Victory was...interesting, so to speak, Brick and Morbucks spent pretty much all the time bickering and bothering their teammates, and the formers decided to do something, then Dee Dee, yes, Dee Dee, locked Morbucks inside our crew's secret bunker! But sadly that was the cause of her downfall. Dee Dee was eliminated and left Bubbles completely by herself and now Princess wants revenge on her! Will she get her revenge? How will Team Victory do? Will Team Piri Piri finally win? Will the evil duo manuever something? Will I ever shut up? Of course not! But you can check the answer of the other questions only here on Total...Drama...Cartoon Revolution!" Chris announced.

* * *

The scene was with Robin who was waking up at the moment "Huh?" she lifted from she was "Where am I?" she asked before noticing that her teammates and the members of other teams were sleeping in the ground "Boomer? Dexter?" she said trying to wake them up "Wait! I'm...in the middle of a dump?!" she asked disgusted.

"It seems like Robin is the first waking up!" Chris said appearing out of nowhere.

"What did you do?" she asked.

As she spoke Boomer and Dexter started waking up too. "Where am I?" Dexter asked "What happened?"

"Chris brought us here for some reason. It must be a stupid challenge." Robin explained.

"Correct! I will explain it all when all of you wake up. It might take some minutes." the host said as he flew away.

"So, we just stay here and do nothing?" Boomer asked while.

Robin asked "Does anyone know any games?"

After a couple of minutes, the other campers started waking up slowly.

"What the-" Brick started.

"Where am I?" Buttercup asked, scratching her head, confused.

"No time for questions, I am going to start explaining today's challenge." he then started explaining. Everyone was now awake and listening carefully.

"As you may know by now, we brought everyone while sleeping and placed you here in this dump."

"Oh really. I would never guess." Morbucks said, sarcastically.

"Continuing," Chris rolled his eyes "we brought you to this dump for the first part of today's challenge, which will consist in making the mean of transportation, just like in the TDROTI episode _Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon_ , using whatever you find in this piece of trash. The team who manages to return to the camp first will have immunity and won't compete in the next part of the challenge whilst the others will have to compete to remain in the camp. You have fourty-five minutes starting now! Then we'll skip the interesting part."

"What should we build? Dexter?" Boomer asked.

"Umm...let me think." he said analyzing the junk that was around them. "Ooh! I have an idea!" he said.

"So, what do we do?" Robin asked.

"Leave it with me. I bet I can work with these things by myself." the boy genius said.

"As you wish." Boomer said. "What do we do now?" he asked Robin, who just shrugged her shoulders, indicating she didn't know.

Team Brawn and Team Victory were still deciding what they were going to do.

"Maybe we could make a hot air ballon." Blossom suggested.

"And how do we do that?" Butch asked.

"Just like Cody and Sierra did in World Tour. We could search for a seat and a sheet. Then I could search something to make fire, for it to fly." the redhead suggested.

"Okay. Let's start then." Buttercup sair heading to the junk to start looking for something.

"Okay, losers, I don't know what to do so let's just search and then come up with something." Morbucks spoke to her team, before all of them went searching something they could use.

* * *

 ** _*Brick's Confessional*_**

"I can't wait to take that loser down."

* * *

"Dexter," Robin called, thirty minutes later "are you doing well?"

"Yes, I am. I just need to find a motor. Could you and Boomer find them for me?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course." she said. Boomer and her went to the junk to see if they could find what Dexter had told them to search.

Meanwhile, Team Brawn was already finishing their transport, while Team Victory hadn't even started.

"Guys, we have about fifteen minutes. What do we do?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, I have an idea, but I don't think you will like it." Brick said.

* * *

"Okay, guys. Time to show me your vehicle." Chris announced "Team Brawn, you're first!"

Team Brawn showed their vehicle. It was an air ballon, made of a bus seat and a bed sheet.

"Well done. It's not beautiful but good for something made out of junk." Chris said "Team Piri Piri?"

Dexter showed up and started announcing "Ladies, gentlemen and Chris," Chris frowned at that comment "I'm going to bless your eyes with my inven-" he was interrupted by Robin.

"Ahem" she coughed.

"I mean _our_ invention, the rocketship prototype 3025!" Dexter announced, proudly.

"Ooh, nice!" Chris said, amazed. "Last but not least, Team Victory." he announced.

All team members were looking at each other, nervously, until Brick finally speaks up "Our inventions is a...super shopping cart!"

"Wait, what?! You didn't even built something, you just took something that was already done." Chris said.

"There's where you're wrong. You see, initially this cart didn't had wheels, so we took these two ski boards and glued in the place where there were supposed to be the wheels." Brick explained.

"I guess that works for me. Now let's get to the interesting part." Chris said.

The scene was now showing the three vehicles with the kids inside of them, except for Team Victory which had Billy and Morbucks inside of the cart while Bubbles and Brick were ready to push it.

"When I blow this whistle, you guys will have to try to reach the camp first." Chris announced.

"Are you sure this will work?" Robin asked Dexter.

"My inventions never failed to me." Dexter responded, proudly.

"One..."

"I hope you're ready to push us." Morbucks spoke to Brick and Bubbles.

"Two..."

"Let's see if this thing really works." Blossom said.

"THREE!" he then blew the whistle and the kids started racing, except for Team Piri Piri, who was still.

"Why do our rocket is not moving?" Robin asked.

"I don't know! There must be a problem in the ahhh-" Dexter was saying until their rocket started flying, speedily, into the sky's direction.

"It looks like Team Piri Piri didn't start well!" Chris said "Let's see how the other ones are doing."

Team Brawn was in their air balloon, which was raisining.

"It is working! Great, Bloss!" Buttercup complimented.

"Thanks!" the redhead said.

"It's not bad." Butch said, crossing his arms.

"Team Victory is ahead of us. Can't this thing go a little faster?" Mandy asked.

"I made this out of junk, be thankfull atleast it works." Blossom said.

Brick and Bubbles were driving their cart as fast as they could. "Faster! They are almost reaching us." Morbucks said.

"We're giving our best." Bubbles said.

"Well, then give your best better!" the spoiled princess said.

Team Brawn was catching Team Victory up. The camp was not long from where they were.

"It seems like Team Victory and Team Brawn are fighting for the first place!" Chris said.

Team Brawn was seeing the finish line by far. "I see the finish line, it's over there!" Buttercup pointed. "We just have to keep up like-" Blossom was saying when she heard a noise coming from behind her team "Are you guys hearing this?"

"Yeah...what-" as Mitch was talking they noticed that Team Piri Piri's rocketship was coming after them.

"Watch out!" Butch shouted, making Blossom drive the air ballon down. As she did that the rocketship quickly passed them and crossed the finish line.

"Well, this was unexpected." Chris said "Talking about unexpected, it looks like Team Piri Piri finally won a challenge!"

Team Piri Piri's members got out of the rocketship all queasy from the speedily trip.

"This was horrible." Boomer said.

"On the bright side, we finally won a challenge!" Robin said.

"Yes you did." Chris said, as the other teams arrived "And congrats, you guys also won the winners mansion!"

"WooHoo!" the winners of the day jumped, joyfully, making Team Brawn, the previous winners, frown and cross their arms.

"Plus, you guys will be watching those losers" Chris pointed to the Brawns and Victorious "suffer on the...eating challenge!" he announced, as Chef showed three plates covered, probably with disgusting food inside."

"Oh no!" all losers said in unison.

"Oh yeah, baby." Chef said, with an evil smile.

"Will this kids survive after eating the meals we have prepared for them? Who will be the first one to puke? Discover after the break only on Total Dra-" Chris was interrupted by a member of the winning team.

"Hey, Chris, I don't wanna sound whiny but my team hasn't eaten nothing yet and we're starving." Robin said.

"Okay, you can eat something at the mess hall but fast, I've got a show to host." he said "What was I saying? Oh yeah, discover after the break on Total Drama Cartoon Revolution!"

* * *

Team Brawn and Team Victory were now seated, in front of the mess hall (outside), waiting for the challenge to start.

"Okay campers, as you already know, you'll have to face an eating challenge."

"No, really?!" Morbucks said, sarcastically.

Chris ignored that comment and continued "You'll have to face three rounds of disgusting food, the ones who manage to eat it first win and will _not_ face elimination, while the others will. Now, to start we have... mystery cupcakes!" Chris said, as Chef uncovered the first plate.

* * *

 ** _*Blossom's Confessional*_**

"Cupcakes? I was expecting Chris to serve us something gross such as, I don't know, worms."

* * *

"Mystery cupcakes? What do they have, poison?" Mandy asked, suspicious.

"You'll have to taste 'em first." Chris said, as Chef served a cupcake to everyone.

Butch gave the first bite, followed by the other campers. "It's... crunchy. What is it made of?" the green rowdyruff asked.

"Bugs!" Chef said.

This made Bubbles, Blossom, Morbucks and Mandy spit the cupcake that was in their mouth.

"Made of what?!" Buttercup asked again.

"You heard it, _bugs_." Chris repeated "We collected all the types of bugs from the camp."

"Come on, girls. It's not that bad." Billy said.

"Not that bad? I just catched seven different types of diseases by giving it a bite." Princess said.

"Do you wanna win or not?" Brick asked her.

"Ugh, fine!" she said before closing her eyes and giving the cupcake another bite.

"Come on, Blossom and Mandy." Buttercup said "You two need to finish your cupcakes."

"How did you even manage to eat yours'?" Blossom asked.

"I've eaten worst things, I can take care of this cupcake." Mandy said, before giving the cupcake more bites.

"Come on, Blossom." Mitch said.

"Okay, okay." when she was taking her second bite the other team had already finished.

"We've already finished!" Bubbles shouted.

"Team Victory earns a point!" Chris announced. "Next dish!"

"The next one is pizza!" Chef said.

"Oof, a break!" Blossom said.

"Full of bacon, worms and grubs." Chef finished.

"But we just ate bugs." Mandy said.

"Worms and grubs aren't technically bugs." Dexter said.

Chef gave everyone a slice of pizza.

"Okay, team, if we lose this round we'll face elimination, so let's eat this as fast as we can." Blossom said.

"Hey," Morbucks shouted noticing Bubbles haven't even touched her slice "why aren't you eating?"

"I'm vegetarian. I can't eat bacon, it's not in my principles." the blue powerpuff explained.

"Are you trying to sabotage us?" Morbucks acused, standing up.

"Leave her alone, Princess!" Robin shouted, making Princess seat back. "If we lose, you're so out of this island."

"I can't eat more of this." Blossom said, all queasy.

"Weren't you the one who told us to eat this as fast as we can?" Butch reminded.

"I am going to puke." she said before puking all over her plate.

"Eww." everyone said.

"Great, you puked. Now eat it before the other team finishes." Mandy said.

"Bubbles, eat that thing, otherwise they earn a point." Brick ordered.

"I can't! I already told you guys, I am vegetarian." she said.

"Oh we'll see if you'll be vegetarian after this." Morbucks said before grabbing Bubbles' slice of pizza to force her to eat it.

"Stop it, Princess!"

"You'll have to eat it if you don't want to go home." Princess said.

"I prefer being sent over eating bacon!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"As you wish." Princess seated back and crossed her arms

"Ahem." Chris coughed "While you girls were bickering Team Brawn won this round." he said.

"Huh, you better pray for the other team to choke on the last dish, cause otherwise you're soooo going home tonight." Princess told Bubbles.

* * *

 ** _*Morbucks' Confessional*_**

"If that idiotic Powerpuff wants to lose, I might as well help her with that."

* * *

"Now, the tiebreaker dish will be..." Chris started.

"I like to call this one, stinky juice." Chef said, showing everyone a bottle of green juice, so stinky even the smell was visible.

"What the- I can even see the smell!" Mitch said.

"It's weasel juice." Chris said.

"That's it, I'm done." Blossom said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, me too. I'm not going to drink that." Bubbles said, also crossing her arms.

"What? Really? Chef had to fight a weasel for this!" Chris said.

"Nu-huh." Blossom and Bubbles shook their heads.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I'll have to think of another way to decide who's the winner."

"Can't you just give them another disgusting dish?" Boomer asked.

"Nope. We just planned those three." Chef said.

"Ah-ha! I have an idea." Chris lighted up. "Since Team Piri Piri won the first part of the challenge, _they_ will have to create a disgusting dish with whatever they find."

Team Piri Piri smiled evilly. "Hey, that's not fair." Mandy said.

"Mandy, everything is fair on Camp Cartoon Network." Chris said.

Buttercup whispered to Blossom "That's our camp's name?"

"Yeah, it's weird isn't it." she whispered back.

"Team Piri Piri you have five minutes to prepare the tiebraker dish." Chris said.

They reunited in a circle. "So, what do we do?" Dexter asked.

"Just grab anything you find and put it inside a big pot, we're going to make the soup of their lives." Robin said, smirking evilly.

"Wow, you have an evil side. I like that." Boomer said, making Robin blush a little. They then ran towards the kitchen. They threw all types of possible things inside the pot and then mix it all together in a disgusting soup.

"Your five minutes are over, Team Piri Piri, show us what you have in the menu." Chris said.

They got out of the mess hall carrying a giant pot and placed it in the table.

"Do you wanna tell us what it is?" Chef asked.

"Well, we call this _The Monster._ " Dexter said placing emphasis on 'Monster'.

Chef served a bowl of soup for every contestant.

Mandy was the first one to taste it. "Well, it's still better than what Billy's dad makes. Come on, guys, this is easy." she said before drinking another bit.

"Princess, are you not going to eat the soup?" Bubbles asked, noticing the little brat was only seated crossing her arms.

"We're not going to have the mansion anyways. Why should we even care?" she said, adding a little smirk "Why, Bubbles? Is there any problem."

* * *

 ** _*Bubbles Confessional*_**

"Oh I know exactly what she's doing."

* * *

"Hey, this is not fair, she's making us lose on purpose so she can get rid of me." Bubbles said, pointing at Princess.

"What? That's totally insane." she said.

"Hey, can you girls shut up and just eat the soup!" Brick shouted. That shout made Bubbles and Morbucks seat down and eat their soup.

* * *

 ** _*Brick's Confessional*_**

"I would definetly give a great leader." he said with his arms crossed.

* * *

Team Brawn and Team Victory were now competing to see which of them would face elimination.

"Uh, I can't take this anymore. I can't eat more of this trash." Blossom said.

"Wanna bet?" Mandy said, making her teammates confused.

Brick and Bubbles were almost done, there were just Billy and Morbucks left. They were eating in slow way.

"Come on, guys. We're so close to win this." Bubbles said, but they continued with the same speed, making both Bubbles and Brick think they were doing it on purpose, but they didn say anything.

"It's over!" Chris shouted. "Team Brawn won the second of the challenge!" he pointed at the winner team. All of them were in a winning pose, except Blossom who looked like she was about to faint.

* * *

 ** _*Mandy's Confessional*_**

"I'll do everything to win, even if it means to give food to the mouth of my teammates, which was exactly what I did."

* * *

A small sight of deception came from Bubbles "I'm so gone." she whispered.

 **In The Afternoon...**

Robin, Boomer and Dexter were packing their things to switch to the winners mansion, excitedly. "Finally, we're going to put our feet in that mansion!" Robin said to herself, happily.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were reunited in the mess hall, talking about the week's happenings.

"So, Bubbles, how is your team going?" Buttercup asked. "We know how it is hard to have both Brick and Morbucks in the same team."

"Actually, Brick is not that bad, but Morbucks it's a whole different story." she said "I bet I'm going home tonight, though. Brick and her are definetly going to vote for me."

"What about that Billy boy." Blossom said.

"I don't know, he's kinda weird, and I might be crazy but I think he has been sabotaging us for some reason." the blonde one said.

"Wow, that's nuts." Buttercup said.

"Well, we can't do nothing apart from wishing you good luck to the elimination ceremony." Blossom said.

"Thank you, girls." Bubbles said.

"Oh and if you really get eliminated tell Professor to prepare his bag, cause when I win we're going to travel to Hawaii!" Buttercup said.

"Buttercup!" Blossom exclaimed.

"I mean, nevermind."

Meanwhile, Brick and Princess were talking behind the bushes. "So," Princess started "We're voting for Bubbles right?"

"Yup, the less powerpuff girls here the better." he said.

"Great."

* * *

 **The Elimination Ceremony**

The losers of tonight were seated and Chris appeared with a plate where the marshmallows were. "Welcome back, campers, to your second elimination in a row." he said "Your votes were counted so let's just pass to the marshamallows."

Princess was smiling evilly towards Bubbles, who brought her knees to her chest and covered her face.

"First marshamallow goes to Billy." the host said tossing the marshamallow to the kid. "Brick, here you got." he said, tossing another marshmallow.

There were just Princess and Bubbles left. The dramatic music started playing. "Have a nice sling, Bubbles." Princess said.

The camera zoomed at Bubbles' direction and then at Morbucks'.

"The last marshamallow goes to..." Chris said. The music went for a while until he finally speaks.

"Bubbles." as he said he tossed the marshamallow to her.

"What?!" both Bubbles and Morbucks asked confused.

"That's wrong! Check the votes again! Do it!" Princess yelled.

"It's not wrong. You're out! There were three votes for you and one vote for Bubbles." Chris said.

"What? Then," Morbucks paused "YOU!" she said pointing at Brick, who was smiling evilly at her.

* * *

 ** _*Brick's Confessional*_**

"I was originally going to eliminate Bubbles, but Princess SpoiledBucks was driving me nuts, so I had no choice. I can get rid of Bubbles later."

* * *

 ** _*Billy's Confessional*_**

"I was going to vote for Bubbles, but that Princess girl was so annoying I had no choice."

* * *

"Enjoy the ride, loser!" the red rowdyruff boy said, laughing hysterically.

"Time to return home." Chris said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Morbucks screamed with her knees on the floor.

The scene was now showing Princess in the slingshot, ready to be slinged.

"How could you do this to me?" she said, crying.

"If you weren't so mean and annoying you could've stayed a little longer." Bubbles said.

"Bye, bye." Chris said before slinging her.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she got slinged.

* * *

 ** _*Bubbles' Confessional*_**

"Uff, that was close."

* * *

"So, a week passed, and we got rid of four freaks. Do you wanna know which of them will return home crying? If you do, then stay tunned of Total. Drama. Cartoon Revolution!" Chris finished the episode.

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Billy - Morbucks**

 **Brick - Morbucks**

 **Bubbles - Morbucks**

 **Morbucks - Bubbles**


	6. Fashion Is Their Kryptonite

**Team Brawn - Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, Mandy, Mitch**

 **Team Victory - Billy, Brick, Bubbles**

 **Team Piri Piri - Boomer, Dexter, Robin**

* * *

 _ **Episode 6 - Fashion Is Their Kryptonite**_

Last episode's recap: "Last time on Total Drama, we brought the kids to a dump while they were sleeping and made them build a vehicle for a short race until the camp and Team Piri Piri ended up winning for once! But that was just the beginning of the fun. The losing teams had to compete on an eating challenge to avoid elimination, where Blossom and Bubbles had some problems with the food and their teammates, mostly Bubbles. Team Victory lost and Princess Morbucks was sent home, it was about time! she was getting even more annoying than Mindy. Welp, this kids have two more weeks ahead. And today we prepared a special challenge for them" Chris smirked "Let's see how they will do today and who will fall, only on Total... Drama... Cartoon Revolution!" Chris announced.

* * *

Inside the winners mansion Robin, Boomer and Dexter were eating scrambled eggs with bacon and sausage with orange juice.

"Ah! This is what I call life!" Boomer said.

"I know right, I can't believe it took a whole week to finally be here, it looked like a month, honestly." Robin said.

"Yeah but if we want to remain here, we've got to work hard on the next challenge." Dexter said.

Robin and Boomer nodded.

* * *

 _ ***Robin's Confessional***_

"So, a week has passed, huh? Well, I think I'm doing great, apart from having only two teammates. Talking about my teammates, they are actually very cool and I think we work well together. Dexter has the brains, Boomer has the personallity and _I'm_ a great leader!" she said proudly.

* * *

 ** _*Mandy's Confessional*_**

"You're telling me I've been on this piece of junk for only one week?! It honestly looks like I've been here for a month. Everything about this camp stinks and don't even get me started with the food."

* * *

 ** _*Brick's Confessional*_**

"That damn food tastes like sweaty pants with expired mayonnaise."

* * *

 ** _*Buttercup's Confessional*_**

"It looks like they want to kill us with that mud."

* * *

 ** _*Bubbles' Confessional*_**

"And the bathrooms! Those bathrooms stink!"

* * *

 ** _*Mitch's Confessional*_**

"I would rather pee in the woods than step into those bathrooms."

* * *

Team Brawn and Team Victory were inside the mess hall eating their mud.

"I can't believe we're really eating this crap." Butch said.

"I know right! After a week eating like royality this comes so bad." Buttercup said.

"Good morning, campers! Your next challenge will take place outside in ten minutes. Chris out!" Chris said through his loudspeakers.

* * *

 ** _*Blossom's Confessional*_**

"I really hope this challenge has nothing to do with food, after that eating challenge my stomach has been crazy." her face then turned green "I'm not feeling so well."

* * *

After a couple minutes all the campers were outside.

"Okay, campers, today's challenge will be-" the host was announcing when Blossom interrupted him "Please tell me it has nothing to do with food."

"You're lucky, cause today's challenge has to do with _fashion!_ " Chris said.

* * *

 *** _Mandy's Confessional*_**

"Fashion? Really? With so many challenge ideas he came up with fashion?!"

* * *

 ** _*Bubbles' Confessional*_**

"Ooh, I love fashion! This challenge is in the bag!"

* * *

"So, the first challenge will consist on creating an outfit and dress the ugliest member of your team with it!" Chris said "You have all you'll need in the those tables" Chris pointed to three tables with needlework equipment and tissue.

"Maybe I shouldn't get rid of that Princess brat so soon." Brick thought to himself.

"Well, Bubbles, I guess you're going to be our model." Brick said.

"Cool!" she said before realizing "Hey!"

"How are we going to pick a ugliest member? Beauty is subjective." Blossom said.

"Someone has to be!" Buttercup said.

"I won't be the model!" Mandy said "No one's going to dress me."

"Me neither." Butch also said.

"I guess I can be the model then." Mitch said.

"Okay, then let's get to work." Buttercup said.

"This is unfair. None of us is ugly." Boomer said.

"Yeah, we're all beautiful in our own way." Robin said.

"Agreed, and I think I have the perfect idea to show Chris that." Dexter said, with something in mind.

* * *

"Time's up, freaks! Fashion show time!" Chris said "Team Brawn, you're first."

Then Mitch appeared in a black suit and tie, but with a big stain of vomit.

"Eww. Is that vomit?" Chris said, disgustingly.

"Sorry. My bad." Blossom said with her hand in her stomach.

"Zero points. Such a shame, that suit was really pretty. Team Victory!" Chris called.

"Nice job, vomit box." Butch said to Blossom, who just crossed her arms.

"Team Victory, today please!" Chris said.

"Wait a minute!" Brick shouted.

Then Bubbles appeared wearing a pink fluffy coat with green boots and blue skirt.

"First of all" Chris started "Who in the world combines pink with blue and green? Secondly, I told you to dress the _ugliest_ member not the prettiest."

"Oh thanks." Bubbles said.

"Zero points for you too!" Chris said. "Team Piri Piri, please save me and the viewers."

All the members of Team Piri Piri appeared with a black t-shirt and black shorts. In the t-shirts there was written: ' _Pretty In Our Own Way_ '.

"We couldn't choose an ugliest member" Boomer spoke up.

"Because there's none!" Dexter continued.

"That's why we created these outfits. Self-Love!" Robin finished.

"Oh that's such a sweet message!" Chris said "But you still didn't exactly _do_ the challenge. Zero points."

"Don't we earn points for creativity?" Dexter asked.

"Nope." Chris said.

"Well, it was still a cool idea, Dexter." Boomer said.

Dexter smiled "Thanks!"

That moment caught Brick's attention.

* * *

 ** _*Brick's Confessional*_**

"Is it just me or Boomer's getting nicer? I don't know what it is but I've got to get those 'nice ideas' of his head."

* * *

"But if everyone has zero points, how do we know who wins?" Buttercup said.

"That's when the second challenge comes in!" Chris said "And I brought a special guest to make things more interesting."

"I hate it when he says 'interesting'" Mandy said.

"Say hello to..." Chris paused for suspense "Mojo Jo Jo!" he announced as Mojo appeared flying in a jetpack. "Greetings, fools!"

"WHAT?!" Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Robin shouted.

"Hi Mojo!" Boomer said as he and his brothers waved him.

"Who?" Mandy asked.

"Fools?" Dexter repeated.

"For those who don't know, Mojo Jo Jo is one of worst villains the Powerpuff girls had to face in the daily." Chris explained.

"Correction: _the_ worst villain the Powerpuff girls had to face in the daily." Mojo said "And now I, Mojo Jo Jo, returned to ruin the life of the Powerpuff girls once again!"

"No. You came to the second part of the challenge!" Chris said "It's in your contract."

"But Chris why did you brought Mojo Jo Jo here?" Robin said.

"For the views of course! The views have been declining every episode, so I thought bringing that crazy monkey would give the views this series deserve." Chris explained.

"I don't understand." Bubbles said "Why did we need to do that first part of the challenge, then?"

"Because each team's 'model' will have to rescue the others from Mojo's claws." Chris said.

"Wait what?!" Blossom shouted as her teammates, with the exception of Mitch, were put into a net. Same with Brick, Billy, Robin and Boomer.

"Hey, everyone in my team was wearing an outfit, why do _I_ have to rescue them?" Dexter asked.

"You came up with the idea didn't you?" Chris reminded.

"Seems fair." Dexter said.

"HAHAHA now that I've got these kids I can start my revenge!" Mojo said.

"The contract!" Chris shouted.

"Ugh!" Mojo mumbled and took the kids far away.

Mitch, Bubbles and Dexter only stood still.

"What are you waiting for?! GO GO GO!" Chris shouted.

The three kids started following Mojo in his jetpack.

They followed him to a mountain in the middle of the forest. He landed on the top of it. "Since the contract says I can't hurt the kids I captured, I guess I can hurt the ones I didn't." he said to himself.

Mitch, Bubbles and Dexter had arrived at the mountain. There was a large obstacle course they had to face until they reach the top of the mountain.

"This is not going to be easy." Dexter said.

"Well, I need to win this so bye bye, suckers!" Mitch said running towards the obstacles.

First they would have to crawl in the mud (because there were swaying trays held by ropes), then dodge some lasers, climb above a catfish lake, climb a ridicolously long rope to get to the other side and finally try to reach the other contestans from Mojo's claws.

Mitch was crawling through the mud while Bubbles and Dexter were only arriving now to the first obstacle.

"Yuk!" Bubbles said staring at the brown and slimy mud.

Dexter took off his glasses and placed them in a pocket, took a deep breath and jumped to the mud. "This is so gross!" he said.

Bubbles did the same thing Dexter did (except for the glasses part) and started crawling through the mud.

Mitch was already trying to dodge the lasers, dodging without strugling. Dexter and Bubbles' chins were on the floor because of Mitch's fast reflexes.

"Woah." Bubbles said.

"I'm shook." Dexter said.

* * *

 ** _*Mitch's Confessional*_**

"Yup, I have some awesome fast reflexes, and that's all thanks to my karate sensei." he then made a curtsy.

* * *

Mitch quickly got out of the lasers and followed the course, while the others were only starting to dodge the lasers now.

"Ugh, boring!" Mojo said extremely bored, seating on the floor "Maybe I could-" he was a interruped by Chris, who appeared on his own jetpack "The contract, crazy mokey! 'Member?"

"Oh, you know what." Mojo stood up "Screw the contract!"

"Hey, watch out for your language! This is supposed to be a family friendly show!" Chris said.

Mojo then grabbed a small box, threw it to the ground and it magically turned into a giant robot.

"HAHAHAHA" the crazy monkey laughed wickedly.

"Oh no!" Bubbles said.

Mojo then jumped with the kids he had captured into his robot, took a seat and started shooting laser beams everywhere while laughing hysterically.

"You're not going to receive money, bozo!" Chris shouted.

"There's where you're wrong! I will steal the million dollars that you were originally going to give to the contestant who would win the million, but that won't be possible anymore because _I ,_ Mojo Jo Jo, will steal the money and then Mojo will be rich and finally destroy those brats called The Powerpuff girls!" Mojo said heading his robot to the camp's direction.

"What are you waiting for? Go after him!" Chris said to the three kids.

"What?!" Bubbles asked "This is _your_ fault, not ours."

"Yeah, you go after him, we won't do that for you." Dexter said, crossing his arms.

"You know you'll lose the million, don't you?" the host said.

The contestants stood still with their arms crossed.

"Okay, let's do it like this" Chris started "The winner of this challenge will have the winners mansion for the _whole week_."

Those last words made the campers snap and immediatly started running towards Mojo's giant machine.

Meanwhile Mojo's robot was almost reaching Chris' house.

"Haha! The money must be here!" Mojo said before his robot smash Chris house in pieces. He searched for a couple of seconds.

"I guess the money is not here." he said "It must be on that fancy house!" he said pointing to the winners mansion. All the campers started making noises (since they were with adhesive tapes on their mouth and they couldn't talk).

"Haha!" Mojo shouted as he destroyed the winners mansion. "Well, I guess it is not here either." he said.

Mitch, Dexter and Bubbles had arrived at the camp just to see the winners mansion shattered to pieces. "Nooooo!" they cried.

Chris had also arrived "M-my-my house! Meh, I have plenty of them."

"Guys, we won't obviously stop that robot all alone." Bubbles said. "We will have to use all of our strenghts together to fight Mojo! Dexter, you built a rocketship out of junk could you-" she whispered to his ear.

"To the dump!" Dexter shouted as he, Mitch and Bubbles head to the junk Chris had brought them yesterday.

* * *

"Ugh! Where the heck is that million? Tell me, Mclean!" Mojo said, making his robot grab Chris through his shirt.

"I-I-I do not know-" Chris was lying until Dexter appeared in front of Mojo's robot.

"Stop right there, you fool!" he ordered.

"Fool? Did you just call Mojo Jo Jo, the worst villain ever, _fool?_ " Mojo said.

"Oh yes I did. And I'm going to kick yout butt!"

"Oh really?" Mojo asked "You, little kiddo, really think you are able to kick Mojo's and his robot's butt?! I'm going to smash you!"

"That's what we'll see." Dexter said before whistling "Guys, now!" he shouted.

Then Mitch and Bubbles appeared inside two robots with Mojo's robot size. One yellow (Mitch's) and the other one blue (Bubbles').

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" Mitch said.

"Oh please, I can finish you guys off easily."

"Huh, you're such a dumb monkey, aren't you?" Dexter said before snatching a remote out of nowhere and pressing a big fat red bottom that made the robots even bigger then they already were.

"Uh-oh." Mojo said, before shrinking in size.

"Attack!" Bubbles cried, before her and Mitch's robot give a bunch of punches and kicks that made smashed Mojo's robot in an instant.

"Oh come on! That was my newest invention!" Mojo mumbled before looking up just to see the two robots who were about to finish him. Both of the robots stepped on Mojo, finishing him.

"Woah! That was amazing!" Chris said. "And this monkey will go directly to jail!" he said pointing at Mojo Jo Jo, who was barely conscious on the ground.

The three campers then freed their teammates and took off the tapes they had in their mouths.

"Bubbles, that was amazing!" Blossom complimented her.

"Yeah, you go girl!" Buttercup said.

"Dexter, did you build those robots?!" Boomer asked.

"Yeah I did, bit with some help of course." he said, referring to Bubbles and Mitch.

"I must say, I am impressed." Butch said to Mitch.

"Woah, thanks." Mitch responded.

* * *

 ** _*Bubbles' Confessional*_**

"You know, it was actually fun to work with Dexter and Mitch. I actually wouldn't mind if we were a team."

* * *

 ** _*Dexter's Confessional*_**

"Yeah this adventure was really cool but now I've got to focus on winning the next challenges, this has only started."

* * *

"Yeah yeah, that was cool and all but in case you guys haven't noticed there is no winners mansion." Mandy said.

"Yup, that means that you all have to sleep in those stinky cabins." Chris said "Haha! Isn't life funny?" he said next.

"I want to kick him so bad." Mandy said.

"Plus since you three worked together, that technically means that y'all won this challenge." Chris said "Meaning today there won't be an elimination ceremony."

"WooHoo!" all campers celebrated and headed to one of the few places that weren't destructed, the mess hall, to get something to eat.

"This was one heck of an episode, wasn't it?" the host said "Today none of the campers was sent home but tomorrow one of them sure will. Do you wanna know who? You just have to stay tuned on Total... Drama... Cartoon Revolution!" Chris ended the episode.

* * *

 **It was so fun to write this chapter XD.**


	7. Beyond The Darkness

**Team Brawn - Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, Mandy, Mitch**

 **Team Victory - Billy, Brick, Bubbles**

 **Team Piri Piri - Boomer, Dexter, Robin**

* * *

 ** _Episode 7 - Beyond The Darkness_**

Last episode's recap: "The campers had to face a fashion challenge where they had to dress the ugliest member of their team, but it seemed like they didn't heard me so all of them got zero points. Then I had excellent idea to bring a crazy monkey named Mojo Jo Jo to spice things up, but it didn't go well-"

"What were you waiting for? It's a villain!" Bubbles interrupted.

"Okay okay, I get it!" Chris said. "Continuing, the crazy monkey tried to steal the million but thanks to my act of bravery-"

"Ahem!" Dexter coughed.

"Ugh. Thanks to Bubbles, Dexter and Mitch the day was saved once again."

"That's better." Mitch said.

"Ugh." the host continued "Today things will get dark, if you get what I'm saying. Watch how will the campers face today's challenge only on Total... Drama... Cartoon Revolution!" Chris finished.

* * *

The campers were inside the mess hall having their dinner, after their last challenge, with their respective teams.

"Well, it's not the best meal ever but it's not that bad." Buttercup said.

Butch yawned "Boy, this was such a tiring day... and I didn't do anything!" he said.

"Yeah, besides Mitch we didn't do nothing special today but for some reason, I feel so tired." Blossom said.

"I'm going to get some sleep and I think you should too. We have to be in conditions if we want to be the best team in this camp." Mandy said, heading to the mess hall's door to go to the cabin.

Later on, all the campers headed to their cabins and went to sleep.

* * *

The campers were having good dreams and sleeping like babies when Chris' loud horn echoed through the whole camp.

"Wake up, you slouches! Reunite in five minutes in front of the mess hall!" Chris said through his loudspeakers.

"Oh my god, what time is it?" Robin asked.

"It's one in the morning!" Blossom said, looking at her alarm clock.

"What?! One in the morning?! What does Chris wants!" Buttercup said.

Blossom, Buttercup, Butch, Mitch, Bubbles, Brick, Robin and Dexter went outside to meet Chris, who was incredbly well disposed.

"So, campers, I bet you're wondering why I woke you up in the middle of the night." Chris said.

"Just tell us what this stupid challenge is about, Mclean!" Brick shouted, all bad tempered.

"Calm down, kiddo!" Chris said, now a little bit annoyed. "First I wanted to ask if any of you feel like something's missing."

"Yeah, my sleep it's what's missing!" Butch said.

"For real, now that I think about it, have any of you seen Mandy?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, and where's Boomer?" Dexter asked.

"Hey, have anybody seen Billy?" Bubbles asked.

"Who?" Brick asked.

"Billy! Our teammate!" Bubbles reminded him.

"Oh! That little guy that walks with us and barely talks?" Brick said.

"Yup, your dear teammates were kidnapped-" Chris was interrupted by the campers' gasps of horror.

"You mean there's a kidnapper in this camp and now we've got to run for our lives?!" Buttercup said.

"What? No! Just let me finish! But that would be a great idea for a challenge though." Chris said "Your teammates are somewhere in the woods and you have to rescue them." Chris explained.

"Rescue them for what?" Blossom asked.

"Well..." Chris started.

Far away from where the campers were, Billy was sleeping like a baby.

"Hey, Billy, wake up!" Mandy called, making Billy wake up.

"Wha-Whe-Where am I?" he asked.

"That stupid Mclean brought us to a spider web." Boomer said "We can't get out of here."

"WHAT!" Billy shouted. He was extremely afraid of spiders. "AHHH SPIDER!" he shouted.

"Yes, Billy, it's a spider web." Mandy said.

"NO! SPIDER!" he said now pointing to a giant creature, which was heading to their direction. It was stupidly giant spider.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Mandy said as the spider came closer to them.

* * *

"You sent them to a death trap!" Dexter shouted.

"No, I didn't. It is completely safe." Chris said.

"And what if the spider gets hungry?" Blossom asked.

"Well, you guys will have to rescue them before such thing happens." Chris said "They are inside of a big cavern somewhere in the woods. Good luck and try to get there in a whole!" he said as he left the place.

* * *

 ** _*Bubbles' Confessional*_**

"I hate the dark. It's so... dark! Plus, with a giant spider on the loose I don't know if I will able to do this challenge."

* * *

 ** _*Buttercup's Confessional*_**

"Afraid of the dark? Nah! Afraid of a giant spider? Maybe... but that doesn't matter right now! What matters here is that today _I_ will lead my team to victory. Just see! I'm obviously the strongest and superior member of my team. They are so lucky to have me."

* * *

"Let's get this over with, kids. We've got a challenge to win." Buttercup said as she ran towards the woods, followed by her team.

"Huh, she's pretty energetic for someone who was awakened in the middle of the night." Robin commented.

"Less conversation and more search, Robin!" Dexter said as he ran to the opposite direction of where the Brawn's went.

"Wait. Why are we going to the opposite direction?" Robin asked to Dexter.

"Do you _really_ think we're going to follow those fools? They probably have no idea to where they are going." he responded.

"Well, Blossom is smart you know?" she said back, a little rebelled.

"Yeah, yeah, okay but do you think she's smarter than _me_?" he asked her, not expecting a response.

"Well I-" Robin was saying until Dexter pulled her by her hand and said "Ugh, let's just go."

* * *

 ** _*Robin's Confessional*_**

"Is it just me or Dexter became kinda full of himself out of nowhere?"

* * *

"Which way do you wanna go, Brick ?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know. Maybe that over there." he said as he pointed to a dark path with crooked trees, lightning and there could be heard wolves' howls.

"Umm... No." Bubbles said. "Let's go over there." she said as she pointed to a much softer path. They walked to its direction.

* * *

Team Brawn was walking through the woods.

"So, how are we supposed to find this cave?" Butch asked.

"Well, bears live inside of caverns right? If we find a bear, we find a cavern!" Buttercup said, proudly.

"But do you think the bear would live in a cavern with a giant spider? I don't think so." Blossom pointed out.

"I guess you're right. Stupid Chris! He didn't even tell us where to go!" Buttercup mumbled.

"Blossom, think! How do we find a giant spider?" Butch asked her.

"Do you think I know?!" Blossom asked him.

"Well, yeah. I thought you were super smart or whatever." he said.

"Well, yes I _am_ smart, but how do you expect me to know about spiders? I'm not and I'm not planning to be an aracnologist." she said.

"Arachno what?" he asked confused.

"Arachnologist! Can you spell it?"

"Hey, I'm sorry if you keep using words that I don't understand!"

"Guys!" Buttecup interrupted their bickering "Have anyone seen Mitch?"

"Oh no!" Blossom said in horror "We lost Mitch! How are we going to explain this to his parents?!"

"Chill. He probably was just taken by the spider." Butch said in an attempt to calm her down.

"Was that supposed to pacify me?!"

"Look, there are pieces of webs in the ground. And they are making a trail!" Butch pointed out.

"What?" Buttercup asked, a little shaken.

"Let's go!" Blossom said as she and Butch followed the trail, leaving Buttercup there.

* * *

 ** _*Buttercup's Confessional*_**

"Okay, maybe my fear of spiders may have returned. Hehehe" she laughed nervously.

* * *

"Buttercup?" Blossom called "Why aren't you moving? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine." she responded, trying to look confident.

"Are you sure? Is it your fear of spiders?" her sister asked.

"Wait! _You_ are afraid of spiders?" Butch asked in surprise "I thought you were the toughest powderpuff girl. Guess I was wrong."

"Can you stop being such a jerk, Butch?" Blossom revolted.

"I was just-" he was saying until Blossom interrupted him "You know what, forget it. It's not like your acid-blasted brain will get it."

"Hey! I'm sorry but I'm not the only one acting like a jerk here." Butch started "You keep calling me dumb over and over and then expect me to let it go?!"

"Well, you kinda try to destroy Townsville and me and my sisters." Blossom said "Isn't it right, Buttercup?" "Buttercup?" Blossom then noticed her sister wasn't there anymore.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

* * *

At another side of the camp Dexter and Robin were running through the woods to make sure they would arrive first at the cavern.

"Uh!" Dexter breathed heavily because of the race "I think we should take a break."

"As you wish." Robin said.

Dexter, in an attempt to rest, placed his hand on a tree, but then he started to feel something sticky "Eww. What is it with this tree?" then he noticed ot was a spider web.

"Woah, it's a spider web!" Robin said "The spider must be close. I think we just have to walk a little more."

"I think it is closer than you think." Dexter said, trembling in fear. The enormus spider was just five steps in front of them.

"Don't do sudden moves. Move slowly." Dexter said as he and Robin started stepping backwards, but it didn't do anything because the spider roared at them and captured them into a cocoon of spider web and took them with it.

* * *

Brick and Bubbles were walking through the woods while trying to stay awake.

"Ugh, I'm exausted!" Bubbles said.

"Same. That stupid Chris, with his stupid challenges, and that stupid smile he has always." Brick said "I wish I could just skip this challenge."

"Hey, Brick," Bubbles called "Can I tell you something? It's about Billy."

"Umm sure."

"Let me see, how do I say this" she hesitated "I think Billy has been sabotaging the team."

"Really?! Why do you think such thing?" he asked.

"Do you remember the cooking challenge?" Brick nodded "Well, he poured salt 'by accident' on the soup which costed us the challenge. At that riddle challenge, I'm not sure about this but he made us lost time and then Team Brawn won. And lastly, at the eatting challenge he and Morbucks were eating slowly, as if he wanted to delay us." the blonde girl explained.

"You know, I noticed that last one too." the rowdyruff boy said "Maybe you're right."

"Then what do we do?" Bubbles asked.

"We eliminate him tonight." Brick said.

"But we have to lose if we want to eliminate someone... Oh! You wanna lose on purpose!"

"That's the plan."

"But won't we have a huge disadvantage regarding the other teams?"

"Do you prefer having a saboteur on our team?"

"Fair enough." Bubbles said "Then if we're going to lose on purpose anyways, can we just head to the camp?"

"You're right! We don't have to save him. Plus, I was starting to feel hungry." Brick said as he and Bubbles turned around to return to the camp.

* * *

Blossom and Butch were walking in silence through the woods, in search of their teammates.

"I'm sorry." Blossom said.

"What?" Butch asked in confusion.

"I said I'm sorry, okay? Sorry for always calling you dumb for no reason. That was a stupid behavior of mine." Blossom said.

"Umm I guess it's okay." Butch said, surprised with the powerpuff girl's apology.

They remained in silence for another while.

"Don't you have anything to tell me?" Blossom asked him, waiting for his apologies.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry for calling you a crybaby." he said.

"But you never called me a crybaby..."

"Wait. That's not what I meant. I meant-" he was saying, when they finally found the cavern.

"Look! It's the cavern where the spider must be." Blossom said.

"What are we waiting for? We've got a challenge to win, don't we?" Butch said before he and Blossom went inside of the cavern.

* * *

Chef was whistling as he cooked the campers' breakfast, when Brick and Bubbles entered the mess hall.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be doing a challenge?" Chef asked.

"Nope. Not today." Brick responded.

Chef shrugged and continued cooking.

* * *

Blossom and Butch arrived at the cave and saw that their friends were stuck on a spider web.

"It was about time!" Mandy said.

The spider was there too and it roared to them.

"Since when do spiders roar?" Butch asked.

"As far as we know this isn't even a normal spider. Spiders are not that big." Blossom said. "Here's the plan: you distract that creature and I rescue the others, okay?"

"What if it catches me?" he asked her.

"It won't. Ready? Go!" Blossom said as she ran towards the web's direction and Butch ran towards the spider.

"Hey, you spider! I bet you can't catch me!" Butch said , making the spider run towards him.

Blossom was climbing the web and was releasing the kids, one by one, making them fall on the ground.

"Ouch!" Boomer said as fell.

"SPIDER!" Billy shouted and then ran away.

"Blossom, hurry up with that. I can't take this for much longer." Butch said.

Blossom set free more campers and shouted to them "Go help Butch!" There were no campers left to save so she jumped to the ground.

"What the-" she said when she noticed the campers, apart from Butch, were stuck into a cocoon.

The spider was ready to devour the green rowdyruff boy when suddenly it got hit by a giant stick. It was Billy.

"DIE DIE DIE!" he said as he continued hitting the spider with that giant stick.

"Stop It!" a voice came through the animal.

"Spiders can talk?!" Butch said in shock.

"Of course not! Well, at least I thought they didn't." Blossom said.

The spider took off its head. It was just a costume and it was Chris the one wearing it.

"Really?! Chris?!" Butch said.

"Surprise!"

"You're such an unlikeable jerk! Tormenting kids like this." Blossom said.

"Meh, I've been called worse." he said "Well, at least you guys won this challenge. Aren't you happy about it?"

"What?! _I_ was the one who beat you up!" Billy said.

"So what? The challenge wasn't beat the crap out of me. It was rescue the others. And Blossom did that." the host said.

Billy frowned.

"That means your team will face elimination." Chris said to Billy "Since they're the only ones that didn't show up. See ya in the elimination ceremony."

Blossom and Butch were setting the others free, because they were still stuck inside of the web cocoons.

"We kind of make a good team, don't we?" Blossom said, standing her hand to him, for a handshake "Truce?"

Butch hesitated for a second "Yeah, truce." they shook hands.

* * *

 ** _*Blossom's Confessional*_**

"You know, Butch is not that bad. Plus, with the merge coming soon I might try to be nice to him.

* * *

 ** _*Butch's Confessional*_**

"Honestly, it wasn't all that bad working with the redhead. But that doesn't mean I won't smash the powerpuff girls.

* * *

Chris and the campers arrived in the camp just to see Brick and Bubbles eating a sandwich outside the mess hall.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Chris asked them "You know what, it doesn't matter anyways, you guys will face elimination in five minutes. Hurry up!" he said.

* * *

 ** _*Bubbles' Confessional*_**

"No more saboteurs. Bye, Billy."

* * *

 **The Elimination Ceremony**

"Three times in a row! You remind me of the original Team Victory. Hehe." Chris laughed.

"Let's make this fast, I still want to get some sleep." Brick said.

"Okay, calm down. Geez!" the host said." The marshmallows go to... Brick and... Bubbles! Billy, you're out."

"Well, I lasted longer than I expected. Bye, guys." he said as he and Chris went to the slingshot of shame.

"Okay, now we're enemies again." Brick told Bubbles.

"Fine." she said.

* * *

Brick and Bubbles went back to the camp. Brick pushed Boomer aside.

"Hey, bro. How are you doing?" the redheaded boy asked.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You know, I have something to tell you... about your teammates."

"What is it?"

"You know, I know you guys are friends and all but don't forget you're still a rowdyruff boy."

"What do you mean by that?" Boomer asked, confused.

"Come on, Boomer. You, me, Butch, we _are_ villains. Do you think those two really want to be friends with a villain?"

"Well, they're nice to me, and we seem to be getting along-" the blond boy was interrupted by his brother "It seems like it, doesn't it? They are probably faking it just to bring you down, make you eat dust. People don't like villains, Boomer. The world is like this."

"But I-"

"Sorry to break it to you, bro. I just wanted you to face reality. Bye!" Brick said as he left, leaving Boomer there.

* * *

 ** _*Boomer's Confessional*_**

"Is Brick right about this? Ugh, the worst part is that it makes sense! Who would want to be friends with a villain? Brick must be right. They must be using me just to smash me later."

* * *

 ** _*Brick's Confessional*_**

"My job is done. Now it's all on Boomer's hands. Hahaha!" he laughed evilly.

* * *

"How will Boomer behave after this? Will Blossom and Butch remain in truce? How will Mandy react to this? How will Team Victory handle the challenges just with two members? Check the answer of this question on the next episode of Total...Drama...Cartoon Revolution!" Chris ended the episode.

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Billy - Bubbles**

 **Brick - Billy**

 **Bubbles - Billy**


End file.
